The Wedding That Never Was
by Fikticious0Freak
Summary: AU:They're getting Married! but they're not... but they really are... right? ALLHUMAN! Bella and Edward to be wed. but not without tons of drama,a game of grapevine, and maybe a few encounters with a blood thirsty cat.. full sumary inside! on HIATUS
1. NEW YEARS EVE

**Summary:** After Renee fails to see the joke behind Edward stating that he and Bella are getting married she passes the word around, now everyone that they know believes that a marriage is in play. How can Bella and Edward convince everyone that they aren't even engaged? What happens when they don't tell anyone? What can possibly go wrong in this loving relationship? Simple. Everything! From Fires, Fevers, Alcohol, Stripping, Swearing, Sexual Relations, Cheating, Lying, Ex's, Evil cats, Screaming Girls, Friends fighting, Near death experiences to Broken hearts... How will they ever survive?

HEY EVERYONE!! yeah I know I already have a story going but this was just such a good idea that came to me and I really wanted to write it! but be joyous, this is a 14 page chapter!! hopefully the others will be this long as well. I hope you enjoy my first chapter of The Wedding That Never Was, I very much enjoyed writting it, I hope it is to your fancy C. please review and tell me what you think!!.

**I dont own Twilight's charectors but I do give them one hell of a New Years!**

**-Love** _F!KLE!_

* * *

**NEW YEARS EVE**

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!"

The voices of over 100 people rang through the huge room, echoing off the walls and bouncing off the ceiling, flowing even to the open patio's that over looked the ocean.

"Happy new years my love" the voice chilled me to the bone and sent an unexplainable excitement through my entire body

"Happy new years Edward" I wasn't sure if he heard me through all the happy cheers and commotion but the look on his face told me he did.

Without another word the love of my life bend his head down and placed a soft but passionate kiss on my lips. The feeling was like an electric current charging through my body and I wanted more.

I stood on my tip-toes and slid one hand threw his hair, bulling his face closed and crushing our lips together even more, I could feel the smile creep onto his gorgeous face but to my pleasure he didn't pull away.

Finally it was me who had to break the kiss, I gasped for air and waited till the black spots left my vision before I was sure I had a good grasp on reality.

When I looked up Edward was looking down at me with that amazingly sexy crooked smile that made me want to jump him every time he flashed it in my direction

"You ok" he said teasingly, holding my wait tightly against his body,

I nodded, still slightly unsure of my footing.

"Well then, cheers to a new year, may it be an exciting one" Edward held up his glass of champaign, I followed suit and the glasses made a small ting as they clanked together, I took a sip of mine while Edward downed the small amount that was left in his glass

Setting his cup aside Edward pulled mine from me and placed it on the table we were standing next to

"Lets dance" Edward gave me that crooked smile again and all I could do was smile and nod, but of course that's not all I did, oh no I was not that cool, since I am_ The_ Bella Swan that has no coordination nor ability to walk on a flat surface without falling I did make a bit of a scene.

As if my face wasn't red enough from Edwards kiss but I just happen to trip and fumble into someone who I could only assume was a very important person by the way people were looking at me after accidently spilling the women's drink on her. No by the time we made it inside the building and to the dance flood I probably looked like a fried lobster and had tripped about three times

"Are you sure dancing is really a good idea Edward" I said embarrassment covering my quiet mumble

"Please darling, have faith in me" Edward put a finger under my chin and pulled my face up so that I was looking at him. I blushed. Yet again.

"Its not you I don't have faith in, seriously I could really hurt you, or someone else" I quickly scanned the area around me as a song began to play through the speakers.

Edwards angelic laugh tickled my ears and my heart jumped,

"Please? I really do love this song." I sighed and placed a hand on Edwards shoulder, he took the other one in his and wrapped his other arm around my waist pulling me tight

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here" 

Edward began singing the words to the song in my ear, his voice was so soft and romantic I couldn't stop my heart from beating like crazy

To be completely honest I actually adored this song, it was one of my favorites but I didn't even know that Edward knew this song let along liked it.

"_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_"

He continued to sing the song "You and Me" by Lifehouse up until the ending verse, even then after all that time I still couldn't stop the chills from slipping down my back every time he took a breath.

When the song ended I reluctantly pulled away from Edward, we had been dating for exactly a year now but I still couldn't get over how amazing he was in every way. His deep green eyes looked at me pleadingly for a moment

"What's the matter?" I asked concerned, seeing the look in his eyes

"Could we stay a little longer? One more song at least?" I knew I probably looked silly right now, with the confused expression plastered on my face and all but I couldn't pull out of it.

Edward smiled almost knowingly and tapped his wrist watch. I looked down at my own watch and then it really dawned on me. It was already 1:30 (how it got to be 1:30 so quick I am not sure... we only danced for one song right?..)

"We have to be getting over to Alice's you know how crazy she'll get if are late" I grabbed Edwards arm and was about to try and drag him to the door when he pulled back slightly

"One more song?" He said in a bit of a childish voice, I looked back at him and the most adorably set of puppy dog eyes were plastered onto his face. Not fair, how could I possibly say no to that?

"Edward I would love to but.." As if on cue a song began playing and Edward pulled my close, placing his hands on my waist after wrapping my arms around his neck

"I knew you would say yes" he said a satisfied expression on his face

"Why one more song?" I was still slightly confused but I had better things to worry about, such as trying to breath normal and not step on my own feet.

Edward smiled

"Because I requested this song specially for you" he sounded pleased with himself and gave my a surprisingly seductive wink. How one man could make something so simple as a wink almost orgasmic was completely beyond me.

After Edward said that I decided to quit down and listen to what the song was, when the words started I gasped and quickly placed a hand over my mouth, my heart jumped and I felt the tears begin to burn my eyes

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more _

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my lifeI would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - yeah I'd die for you

You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you 

When the song ended I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck and help him tightly, he held me with just as much love and yearning.

Last year on this very same day, New Years eve, my best friend in the world who I had always had a major crush on, dedicated this song to me after openly admitting to be in love with me. Edward and I had our first dance as a couple to this song, in a way it became _our_ song. I had always loved Bryan Adams and this was one of my favorite songs that he sang "Everything I do (I do for you)" it always made me teary eyed but now there was so much more meaning behind it and the fact that Edward remembered touched me deeply

"I love you" I whispered shakily into his ear, then kissed his cheek

"I love you more" Edward slowly let me go and wiped the one tear that had strayed from my eye with his thumb

"We should go before Alice gets upset" I nodded and held onto his hand tightly

"Lets go... oh and Edward"

Edward had began to guide me towards the door, he glanced back at my but continued on his trek

"How many times do I have to ask you not to lie to me?"

Edward stopped in his tracks and turned to face me completely

"What?"

"You said you loved me more than I loved you. Which is a very blatant lie, I would rather you not lie to me" I smiled wryly and Edward rolled his eyes

"Im sorry if you may not see the truth but I assure you that what I said is no lie"

Edward leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose

"Believe me, if you loved me as much as I love you, we would probably never leave my bedroom" Edwards voice dropped to a whisper and I could feel his lips moving softly against my ear,

My face flushed a bright red and my heart stopped

"Dear Edward, you must have Love and Lust confused, but then again if you did lust me as much as I lusted you, I probably wouldn't be able to walk. So I guess we both have our strengths" what part of me had control of my voice is completely unknown to me, cause it obviously wasn't the part that was blushing like mad right now.

Edward stiffened some and I swear I heard him gulp

"Come on my love before we go looking for a broom closet" Edward leaned back and was once again pulling me though the crowd, but Im positive that when he was turning I could see him blushing.

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

The ride to Alice's house was filled with laughs and embarrassing memories, we went back through all the memories we had of before we were dating and how we tried to get each other to notice the connection that we each felt but thought the other didn't 

"Do you remember that one time when we were at that pool party and you were wearing that really cute pink bikini and Lauren pushed you into the water and your top came of?" Why Edward felt it was necessary to bring that up I don't understand

My cheeks were on fire with all the blood rushing through them

"No I don't" I said quickly looking out the window

Edward laughed but didn't see fit to cut that memory short

"Seriously? I remember it, I felt so bad for you, Alice, and Rosalie were about to kill Lauren, I remember I went over to help you and you were so embarrassed of course I didn't realize at the time that since your top came off it meant that your top was off! When I went over there and I was about to hand it to you is when it really dawned on me that if you moved your arms even a little I would get an eye full, I think that was the first time I really blushed like big time"

"You were blushing? I thought you were just so mad at Mike for making things worse by whistling that your face turned red" -idiot! Now he's going to know you remember-

Edward chuckled but seemed to find things not as funny

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about Newton, he was also a reason for the red, I swear I was ready to go over there and beat that kid to a pulp, at the time I wasn't sure why it wasn't until later that I realized I was in love with you and just the thought of another guy even just whistling at you pissed me off big time"

"Wow, jealous much?" I was genuinely surprised to hear this from Edward, he was usually so calm about thing and I had never taken him for the jealous type

"No, not anymore I use to get that way a lot but now I do get angry but then all I have to do is remember the fact that you chose me, im good with that"

I felt the smile on my face and knew if it got any bigger my whole face would split in two

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

We finally arrived at Alice's about 10 minutes late but im sure she wouldn't kill us for just ten minutes. 

Edward got out of the car first and opened my door for me, I smiled and took his hand as we walked to the front door.

The door flew open just as Edward was raising his hand to knock

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Alice was standing in the doorway smiling wildly and yelling almost at the top of her lungs, I flinched back some and put a hand to my ear

"Jeez im sorry Alice but are you really going to yell at us in-front of all these people?" I held onto Edwards hand tightly just incase she did decide now was a good time for a lecture of getting to places at the proper and given time

Alice put a hand over her mouth

"Oh sorry guys, its was just so loud in here a second ago that I had to yell in order for anyone to hear me, and don't worry im not that uptight! Come on in! Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance and we all laughed together before Alice ushered us into the house.

She had a large two story building, it was decent for a big house, not monstrous but not dinky it was rather perfect even though it was only her and her husband Jasper who lived in it they said they were planning on having many kids so they needed the extra room.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and I have been friends since we were little. In kindergarten, Alice and Rosalie were tight buddies when I came in during the middle of the year and the both of them welcomed me with open arms, literally, my first day of school I nervously walked into my class to have two girls my age tackle me with big hugs saying how happy they were that I had come. Needless to say I stayed with them all the time. It was in second grade when Emmett came around and even at that age Rosalie fell head over heals, they were now engaged and planning there wedding for sometime in the summer. Jasper and Edward didn't come around until about fifth grade they became close friends with Emmett quickly which meant we got to hang out, I immediately fell in love with Edward but I tried to pretend that he was nothing but a friend to me, which was hard until I got my first boyfriend in the seventh grade, Jakob Black was his name.. Now there was a story. But I'll think about that later. It wasn't until freshman year of high school that Jasper finally came out and admitted his feelings for Alice, the two quickly started dating and even got engaged near the end of our Sophomore year, of course they weren't married until after high school. It took Edward about 9 years to finally admit what his heart had been telling him since he was a little kid, but in some ways im actually glad he waited, I may only be 19 but im definitely old enough for a serious relationship which is exactly what the both of us want. Although neither of us has really talked about marriage to be honest both of us have a sort of commitment issue when it comes to things like that, but once again that will have to wait till another time.

There was about 20 people crammed in the lower part of the house, all wearing party hard and had cups of who knows what in their hands.

Edward and I stood out a bit in the crowd, seeing as we were dressed in formal clothing from the party before hand while everyone here had on casual dress clothes, such as tight pants, fitting shirts, or sexy dresses, but nothing quite as elegant as the tuxedo and formal gowned that Edward and I were wearing

"Wow Bella you look fantastic!" Alice squeaked happily bouncing around me, I blushed some and looked down at myself

"Actually I look kinda plain, you should have seen some of the women there the..."

"Oh push shush Bella!" Alice piped in grabbing my hands and admiring me once more

"Who cares what those stuck up hags were wearing, look at you! You are magnificent and glowing!!" Alice explained happily, her face lighting up

I looked down once more to take in my appearance.

I was wearing a deep blue dress that layered all the way to the bottom, the last few layers held a brighter shade of blue and one with a hint of purple, the top was snug and fitting as well as strapless, a deep blue diamond necklace was draped around my neck along with matching earrings and a bracelet that rested on my right hand behind my silver watch, my hair was piled into a messy bun style with some hairs hanging down around my face. To be honest I felt rather beautiful but hearing it from someone else still made it sound almost unbelievable. (pictures will be on my profile soon)

"She's right Bella, you are absolutely gorgeous" a silky velvet voice broke through my ears and I felt another chill slide through my body, Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and gave me another beautiful smile, I blushed again and looked back to Alice

"That may be but I could never compare to Alice, even on a casual day you are radiant looking" I exclaimed twirling her around with one finger, Alice giggled and said something I couldn't quite make out, but it sounded something like "They say mothers have that look about them" but I couldn't be sure.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-

* * *

After a few hours of partying and mingling I began to notice things, such as the way Jasper kept looking over at Alice, a new look in his eyes, and the way Alice seemed to shy away from anything that could possibly have even a hint of alcohol in it. 

"I think Alice is pregnant" I said bluntly turning to Edward who stopped mid gulp and nearly choked on his Dr. Pepper, which im sure was uncomfortable

"Why would you say that?" he said in a hushed tone getting closer to me so that noone else could hear our conversation

"Haven't you noticed the way she's been acting and -"

"BELLA oh my god you look amazing!" A beautiful happy voice broke my conversation and train of thought, I turned to my side to see Rosalie and Emmett at the doorway. Now _they_ were late.

"Rosie! Em!" I said happily picking my dress up some so I could move quicker over to my friends

I gave Rose a big hug and then Emmett came around with one of his bear hugs that nearly killed me

"Wow there girl you are looking mighty fine tonight, you know you didn't have to get all dressed up for me, but I do find it very flattering." Emmett pipped in happily taking in my appearance

"Oh come now Emmett, you know I would do anything to impress you" I said slyly looking Emmett up and down. He burst out laughing and gave me another hug

"OH ROSIE EMMETT IM SO GLAD YOUR FINALLY HERE!!" Alice appeared out of thin air and swooped in for big hugs from her dear friends.

"Now I know you just got here but I have big news that I want to tell everyone but I had to wait till you got here." Alice was doing her super fast speaking again and all of us barley caught what she was saying.

Alice grabbed me and Rose by the hand and pulled us into the middle of the living room with her, Edward and Emmett followed close behind and soon Jasper and Alice were standing on the coffee table

"Can I have everyone's attention" Jasper said loudly, the music stopped and everyone turned to him and Alice.

"Now me and Jazz here have some really exciting news that we would like to share with you all" Alice looked lovingly up at Jasper who nodded,

Alice looked back down right at Rosalie and I which made it obvious it was mostly us she wanted to tell

"The Hales are pregnant, meaning im going to have a baby!" Alice said happily, her eyes lighting up into stars and she held her hands together tightly

-I KNEW IT- I screamed in my head while everyone burst out into applause,

Rosalie and I didn't bother waiting to shake their hands or say congratulations from behind a bunch of people, instead we both jumped onto the coffee table and hugged onto both Alice and Jasper with all our might

"What did you figure out?" Rosalie said happily bouncing up and down with Alice

"Just the other day, I went to the doctors and got a positive thumbs up the day before yesterday, I've been trying to find the perfect time to tell you and I figured now would be good" Alice had tears of happiness in her eyes were seemed to be contagious because both Rosalie and I were both getting teary.

Edward and Emmett had also jumped on the table and were congratulating Jasper, im sure the table wouldn't hold out much longer so I voiced my concern and everyone seemed to agree, after we got off the table people began to jump in with there happy words and encouragements.

The rest of the night, well morning, was a blast, there was tons of dancing and laughter as well as some Karaoke which turned out to be extremely funny since practically everyone was drunk by then.

It was about 6 in the morning when the last of the crowd disappeared into the faint sunlight and made there way on foot or through taxi to there homes so that they could sleep and get ready for the hangover that would surly torment them severely.

"I had a wonderful time Alice thank you. You to have a good first day of 2008 alright? And you be watch it, if anything happens to my niece or nephew I will blame you" I said teasingly pointing at Jasper who laughed

"You wouldn't happen to be slightly drunk Miss Isabella Swan?" Alice said happily poking me, I gasped and looked at her with a hurt and surprised expression

"How dare you" I said standing tall and turning to march away, but of course I had to trip on my own foot and fall forward,

I closed my eyes and waited for the feeling of impact, when I didn't eat carpet after a moment I opened my eyes to see a rather amused Edward holding onto me. He helped me and pulled me close

"Are you going to be ok?" he said casually trying to hide his smile, but you could see the humor in his eyes

"I may need mouth to mouth resuscitation" I said weekly looking deep into his eyes

this time he couldn't hold his laughter and so he let it out slowly by chuckling

"Come my love, let me take you home"

After our goodbye's Edward lifter me up bridal style and carried me to the car, he fastened me into the passengers side and got in to drive

"Hey wait, you drank to last night, you know your not suppose to drink and drive silly" I said very childishly waving my finger at Edward who continued to turn on the car and begin to drive away

"I had one glass of champaign and nothing else. I am perfectly capable of driving.

He had me there. So instead of arguing or being further embarrassed this morning I leaned back and enjoyed the peaceful ride back to me apartment.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

When we made it to my apartment I had zoned out completely and didn't even realize when Edward opened me door and pulled me out of the car, the only thing that brought me back to reality was the cold wind that hit my bare chest and sent shivers through my body, 

Edward felt me shiver and held me close

"Hello Miss Swan, Mr Mason" Rob the doorman said happily greeting us just before we walked in through the revolving doors

"Hello Rob, I hope you had a happy new year" Edward said kindly

"Why yes I did actually, it seems you may have enjoyed yourself as well" Rob was a very sweet old man, he had been working at the building for many many years but it didn't show, most people would become quiet and cold to others if they had been treated as nothing but a nuisance for so long, but not Rob I always rather enjoyed stopping and talking to him, we had actually become a really good friend, Edward even enjoyed his company.

"I'm sorry to cut our conversation short my good friend but I really must take Miss Swan up to her room, she needs her rest and I don't think this cold will be playing nicely with her body temperature" Edward nodded a goodbye and Rob gave a slight bow as we entered.

My room was the last room on the 30'th floor, it over looked a lot of New York as well as it had a view of the statue of liberty which stood off in the distance.

Edward opened my front door without even putting me down, we entered to spacious living room and he set me on the couch

"Do you want me to get you anything before I go?" I felt my heart sink when Edward started that he was actually going to leave. Im not sure what came over me but some reason I decided there was something I was going to do.

"There is a really big shirt in my room sitting on the top of my dresser, could you bring it to me please?" I asked softly looking up into Edwards eyes, he seemed slightly confused but agreed anyway's.

When Edward walked I kicked off my shoes and sat still for a few moments,

When I heard his footsteps coming back down the hall from me room I stood up, unzipped my dress, and let it fall to the ground, I heard a loud gasp but ignored it, I reached up and pulled a few bobby pins out of my brown hair, letting it fall down around my face and cascade down my back

I sighed and looked up at Edward who was frozen in place, my big shirt tight in his grip, his eyes wondered over my body a few times lingering at certain areas before his eyes traveled back up to meet mine. There I was standing in front of my boyfriend in nothing but a strapless push-up bra and pair of silk underwear.

I turned and started walking towards Edward running a hand through my hair, Edward's eyes got wider and I noticed he stopped breathing

I stopped in front of him and grabbed onto the shirt, "thanks" I said softly in what actually sounded like a somewhat sexy voice.

"Bella" Edwards voice was strained and out of breath, I felt another chill go through my body. I must have had much more alcohol than I thought because any other day I would probably have killed over just thinking about doing something like this

I stepped forward so our body's were nearly touching, Edward gasped again and his breath started to get fast and erratic

"Do you really have to go" I said looking up into his eyes, pleading with my own "cant you stay a while longer"

Im not quite sure what happen next but I do remember feeling a pair of hands wrap around my body and pulling me close, and his lips, his sweet urgent lips hungry to brush every part of me they could find.

Edward pulled me close, his hands running up and down my back, mine wrapped tightly around his neck pulling him as close to me as possible, I wrapped a leg around him and heard a soft moan escape his lips it nearly drove me crazy, then I felt his tung brush against my lips, I opened them allowing for this to go further. Im not to sure when we made it to the bedroom but soon I felt my soft fluffy comforter underneath me.

"_Well then, cheers to a new year, may it be an exciting one" _

were the last coherent thought that floated through my mind.

* * *

SSOOOOOOOOO!!!! what did you think!??????????????????? 


	2. The Jokes On You

Hey guys i hope you enjoy this chapter, its not as long as the first but still decent, it jumps around slightly but i really want to get into the main story so bare with me. there isnt to much drama or chaos in this chapter but it is still the begining C

please read and enjoy, oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

**I dont own Twilight...but I do dream about the charectors... is that healthy?**

**(OH and one more things**, in the last chapter the door man said hello to Mr Cullen, please forgive me i had a brain fart, it was meant to read Mr. Mason. in this story Edward has the last name of Mason, it is explaind in this chapter, so im sorry for any confusion i am actually going to go back and fix the first chapter so if you are brand knew to reading this chapter i guess you can just ignore this but if you read the first chapter yesterday than i hope you are now informed)

-**_F!kle_**

**

* * *

**

**The Jokes On You**

(Bella's pov)

I opened my eyes slowly, the light was shining threw my closed curtains right onto my face.

I turned my head and sighed, I was so comfortable I didn't want to get up. I stretched my arms out, my right hand moving along his tone wash board abs, when my hand made it to his sides I squeezed him closer to me, then I froze. Who was I laying with?

I took a big gulp and lifted my head from his bare chest and looked into his face, I felt my face turn a bright red as I gazed at a beautiful and sleeping Edward, he looked so peaceful his messy hair standing up all over and falling in his face made him look even more godlike.

I put my head back down on his warm chest, his heart beat was steady and his breathing was even. What happen this morning? I thought to myself, my face flushing even more with the thought that I was laying in a bed with a completely naked Edward Mason.

Edward moved some and I heard him take a deep breath, he must have opened his eyes because his heart rate jumped dramatically after a moment. I watched as Edward lifted his hand and started caressing little circles in my bare arm. He didn't know I was awake. after a few moments I figured it was time to face him

I took a deep breath and glanced up, I was faced with a pair of stunning green eyes. A sexy smile slid across Edwards face as he looked at me, I blushed once more. (He probably already thinks I have a sunburn because my face is always red when I look at him)

"Afternoon, did you sleep well?" Edwards voice was soft and passionate and just the sound of it sent my heart into convulsions

"Yes very... uumm about this morning, I –" I looked down, twiddling my thumbs on his chest, Edward placed a finger against my lips to hush me

"Im sorry, I took advantage of you, I hope you can forgive me" I looked up quickly and scoffed at him

"What? I was actually going to apologize for taking advantage of you" Edward chuckled but I was being completely serious I practically seduced him into it, I mean I did undress in-front of him... oh great now im blushing again!. I looked down again and Edwards wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close

"I love you Isabella Swan, even if you push my self control" Edward kissed the top of my head then traced kisses all the way down to my lips, his brushed against mine momentarily before we met for a deep and loving kiss.

After our little make-out scene in bed Edward felt it was time to get some breakfast.

"Stay here" He said softly in me ear before turning and reaching over the bed, he pulled on his boxers and stood up, I closed my eyes and put my face to the pillow, Edward laughed and walked out of the room.

I figured since he would be gone for a few moments I would throw on some clothes, so I slipped on my favorite bra, a clean pair of underwear, and the big shirt that I had asked Edward to get out of my room last night.

I ran over and jumped onto my bed as Edward came into the room, he now had on a pair of sweats that he must have gotten out of his gym bag that he left over the last time we were going to the gym, in the end it we decided to just hang out and watch movies, Edward forgot his bag and hasn't been by to pick it up since.

Edward set the tray of food on my in-table and took in my appearance "You know that shirt looks very attractive on you" he chuckled and reached down for two cups of coffee, I looked down remembering what it was that the shirt had on it.

The shirt was all white except for the black silhouette of a sexy women on the front, I giggled and looked back up at Edward who was sitting on the bed next to me and was handing over a cup of hot coffee

"Thank you, and Emmett gave me this shirt last year, he said he was going through his old clothes and figured I might want it" Edward smiled and nodded

"Ahh yes I knew it looked familiar. I must say though it looks much better on you then it ever did on Emmett" Edward laughed and I playfully hit him on the arm after taking another sip of coffee.

The rest of the after noon went smoothly, Edward and I sat in bed cuddling and talking about everything and anything we could think of. We had woken up about 1 and it was already getting to be 4.

I looked to my watch and sighed, "We better get ready soon, we have that Date with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett" I slowly slid off the bed and stretched

"Im going to go take a shower" I smiled happily at Edward who was stacking our dirty breakfast/lunch dishes

I bounced to the bathroom and turned on the tub, my bathroom was a decent size with a shower/tub and a large wall mirror that had lights around it, like most of the apartment the walls were white and new looking. Once the steam started to fill the bathroom I pulled the nob and the shower turned on, I was just about to get undressed when a thought came to mind. (Why not..)

I peeked my head out of the door, Edward was just getting done making the bed when he heard the door

"Well? Are you coming or what?" I said teasingly, leaning against the door frame, a big smile grew on Edwards face and he casually walked over and stood in-front of me

"Is there something you need help with my dear?" he said in fake courtesy

"Yes good sir there is, I am so exhausted from being so busy and active lately I don't believe I have enough energy to even wash my own body" I pouted and looked deep into Edwards eyes a fake plead in my voice

"Oh dear me, that sounds awful, here let me call Alice maybe she can help" Edward turned around quickly and was about to reach for the phone when I had enough games

I jumped forward and grabbed his arm, pulling a rather surprised and unsuspecting Edward into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it, leaving the world, the phone, and dear sweet Alice on the other side.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

After our morning endeavors Edward and I got ready and left to meet Alice and the others, of course we did have to make a stop by Edwards place so he could but on a pair of casual clothes rather than wearing the same suit he had the night before. 

We finally got to the restaurant that Alice has specified and Edward parked his silver Volvo as close as possible which meant we were still a block away from the actual building.

We entered the place and I was surprised as how quaint and nice it was, it seemed small town rather that something you would see in New York now a-days, everyone seemed to be getting into the new age stuff, not this place it was old fashion just the way I like.

I spotted the little pixie-looking girl that we knew as our best friend Alice Hale sitting at a table in the far back making goo-goo eyes with her Husband, our other friend Jasper.

Jasper Hale had just turned 20 and Alice was following up behind him, she was still 19 but only for a few more months. Although you might not believe it from first looks Jasper and Rosalie are actually siblings, to be honest they are twins. Their parents were separated when Rosalie started kindergarten, Jasper went with their dad and Rose stayed with their mom, it wasn't till fifth grade that his dad finally lost the custody battle and Jasper went back to live with his mom and Rosalie, they have been close ever since, feeling that it was their duty to protect each other. Although soon enough Rosalie will no longer be a Hale, even though her and Emmett are only engaged at the moment Rose finds it nice to call herself Mrs. Cullen.(Rosalie just celebrated her 20'th birthday along with Jasper while Emmett was just about to turn 20.) Edward and Emmett are second cousins, and have always been close, even before Edward came to the same school as us. Edward's parents died when he was a baby and so his grandparents raised him until his 10'th birthday when they died during a horrible car crash.

I remember that day vividly. We were all over at Mr. And Mrs. Cullens (Emmetts parents) house celebrating Edwards birthday when Mr. Cullen or Carlisle got a phone call, after he told Edward what happen Edward fell apart, he crumbled to the ground and cried, it broke my heart. He wouldn't let anyone touch him for a while but after a bit it was to much to handle so I went over and hugged him tight, I didn't let him pull away but then again he didn't even try. Not too long after his grandparents death the Cullens adopted him, Edward kept his family name, even tho he was a part of the Cullen family he kept his last name as Mason.

Edward and I walked over hand in hand to where Alice and Jasper were sitting, after a quick hello we all sat down and the chattering started, soon Rose and Emmett joined us as well. We spent about an hour eating and talking till Rosalie decided we should go back to her house to spend more time talking.

It may seem odd that we talk so much but there is a good reason, for the last year all of us have been a bit separated, Jasper was taking a college class in Indiana Alice went along with him, Rose and Emmett were over in Europe for business (Rosalie is an interior decorator and she travels sometimes, Emmett goes to be supportive and help when he can) Although me and Edward stayed in New York we did keep busy ourselves. Edward has a small furniture company, he and a few of his good friends build and sell furniture, he also plays the piano for charities to raise money for the St. Jude's Children's Hospital. I on the other hand have been working in various jobs, most are for charity and helping others, I do have a sturdy job as a photographer but I enjoy helping people, especially children so a lot of the time Edward and I work together to set up fund raiser and such.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

Most of the time spent at Rosalie and Emmetts we talked and played games, we were about an hour into our fun when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the collar id, I nearly jumped out of my skin in excitement as I read the name on the front of my phone 

_Angela_

"Hi Angela how are you!" I said happily answering my phone and getting to my feet, I was just about to walk into another room when her words froze me solid

"WHAT!!" Im pretty sure my lungs flew out of my mouth with how much effort I put into yelling that one word. Everything around me went silent and next thing I knew Edward was standing next to me, a concerned look on his face

"Please tell me your just kidding" my voice was barley above a whisper as I pleaded with god that this be a dream

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" Alice was also standing next to me now, the rest of my friends were giving me odd concerned looks

"Thanks Ang. Yeah I'll talk to you later, bye" I hung up my phone and took a deep breath

"I hate my mom" I mumbled angrily clutching my phone tight in my hands

"What? Why do you hate Renee, what happen?" Alice put her hands on my shoulders and shook me slightly

"Were getting married" I said cooly in a monotone voice

"Oh... oh Bella I ... im sorry, I do love you, but not... Bella im with Jasper and.. -"

"ALICE!" I jumped back from Alice and looked at her like she was crazy

"NO! Not you and me, that's not what I mean, its Edward and I, everyone in Forks seems to think we're getting married!" I looked up at Edward who tensed up, his eyes got wide and he gulped

"What?"

"Yeah, that's what I said!" I nearly started shouting again, my breath was coming in fast and uneven and I had to sit down before I fainted

"Renee has been telling everyone that we know that we're getting married!! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!!" I threw myself back on the couch and covered my face with my hands, the room stayed silent for a few moments then I heard a loud gasp

"DUH!! BECAUSE YOU GUYS SAID THAT YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED!! OH I TOLD YOU NOT TO JOKE AROUND WITH RENEE!!" Alice started bouncing up and down, a panicked look on her face, I looked over at Edward and at the same time the lightbulb's in our heads flashed on, we both groaned at the same time and covers out faces in shame.

* * *

_**---Flashback—**_

_**3 days earlier**_

_(Bella's pov)_

_I was sitting on Edwards lap, with the phone to my ear and completely ignoring the person on the other line, my mom decided that now would be the best time for her to go through her whole life story over the phone rather than listen to the one simple question I had for her which was my reason for calling, after about an hour of her rambling I completely forgot the question and was tempted to just hang up._

_Edward was nestling his face in my neck and planting soft kisses on me whenever he moved even slightly, one hand slowly running up and down my back, the other caressing my leg,_

_I closed my eyes and leaned closer to Edward, I had goose-bumps covering my whole body but I didn't want him to stop._

"_You know Bella dear Jakob's been asking about you" _

_Now that I heard, I let out a groan "Tell him to shut it then" I snapped, my mood definitely went down_

_Edward lifted his head up and looked at me, I just shook my head and rolled my eyes,_

"_Oh come on Bella I know you love Edward and all but cant you still be friends with Jakob I mean you guys used to be so close" _

_Edward had obviously heard that part because he snorted and rolled his eyes, I nodded my head in agreement _

"_Its not like you two are getting married or anything" _

"_So you think" I said looking deeply into Edwards eyes, he smiled and kissed me on the forehead, _

'_I love you' he mouthed and I smiled. Edward and I had no plans on getting married any time soon but someday maybe. Who knows._

_After a few seconds I noticed an odd quiet that wasn't there before "Mom you still there?" I was still looking into Edwards eyes when she answered_

"_Oh yes honey im here, but uuh I have got to go, I'll talk with you later. Love you bye" Renee hung up quickly, a small bit of excitement in her voice but I just ignored it, clicked my phone off, tossed it aside and gave Edward a big kiss._

—_**End Flashback---**_

* * *

I had told Alice later that day about my talk with my mom. Alice had asked me to make sure that Renee either didn't hear what I said or understood it was a joke, but I figured I had talked with her enough about not wanting to get married yet that she wouldn't think to much of it. I guess I was wrong. 

"How many people has she told?" Edwards velvet voice broke the silence

"Angela says everyone in Forks knows... and I mean _everyone_ also anyone we could possibly know in Arizona and I wouldn't doubt it if she contact's some people here soon" I felt my heart sinking further and further as everything really started to sink in

I loved Edward, I really did with all my heart but marriage? Now? Not what was planned. If I was just some normal girl then yeah I would be jumping for joy right now but I've never been that normal. After my parents got divorced when I was a kid I stayed with my father in Forks, I watched as he was reduced to a quiet broken alcoholic all because of what my mother had done to him. I didn't hate my mother but I was mad at her for doing that to Charlie, so as I grew up I started to grow a severe fear, or phobia about getting into serious relationships but mostly about marriage. Edward had the same fear of wedding bells but I haven't quite figured out why.

Edward sat down at my feet on the couch and sunk back, squeezing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes he started to do that thing he does when he's concentrating or trying to calm himself down. No matter the circumstances even doing something so small he was drop dead gorgeous. How I ever scored a guy like him I don't know but I have learned that since Edward came around I pray a lot more, it may just be because im thanking got for giving me something so wonderful but in the end im still praying, so I guess im getting brownie points right? So when the end comes at least I can say "well I prayed didn't I?.."

"What are we going to tell her? How are we going to tell her... will she even listen" I was up on my feet pacing the room, I still wasn't breathing normal and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack or stroke any moment.

"That is a very good question." Edward mumbled, still holding the bridge of his nose.

"Go see her, tell her what's going on then you can contact everyone and tell them that there's no wedding, it's the best way. Talk to Renee face to face that's the only way she'll hear anything you say" Rosalie stopped my pacing by standing in-front of me and grabbing my shoulders,

"You guys will be just fine, and hey maybe in the end this whole wedding thing might not be a bad idea" Rose smiled sweetly and I gave her a little grin, unable to find the right way to answer that.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:\

* * *

After some deliberation Edward and I agreed to fly down to Phoenix to visit my mother and her husband Phil and get everything straitened out, hopefully she would listen. 

I called my mom while we were in the air and told her how soon Edward and I would be landing. I didn't want her to disagree about our visit or plan some huge thing so I figured catching her off guard would be good.

* * *

-:-:-

* * *

"Please Bella calm down, everything will be alright" Edward placed his hand on mine which were tearing a small piece of paper into teeny tiny pieces, it almost looked like I had a pile of snow in my lap 

"Everything well be ok, don't worry my love, I will be with you the whole time" Edwards words calmed me down an exceptional amount but I was still anxious.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"You swear to stay with me the whole time, incase I need you" I looked at Edward who gave me a sincere look, I knew that if he said he would stay then he would stay but I still couldn't help the feeling in the pit of my stomach that was telling me to make sure.

I nodded and intertwined our hands together, holding his tightly, he gave me a reassuring squeeze, then leaned over and started humming a beautiful lullaby that he had written just for me. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-

* * *

It was 2 days into the new year, and Edward and I had already dealt with more than expected, first was Alice and Jasper's baby news, then came the eventful morning, then the knowledge that everyone thought we were getting married now we were just making our way into Phoenix national airport to meet up with my mother and try to convince her that there was no wedding to be had. Wow, cant wait to see how the rest of the year turns out. 

Edward held my hand tightly and led me through the crowd, I was still feeling sleepy from the flight and I had no idea where to go, it had been so long since I had been to Phoenix that I wasn't even sure what the weather would be like.

"Do you see Renee?" I asked quickly when Edward abruptly stopped in his tracks

"Yes... and a few other people" I didn't like the sound of that.

I peeked around Edward to find a very horrible sight in-front of me, there was my mother standing in the middle of the airport, surrounded but at least 10 people whom I all recognized as family. This could be bad. I thought, gulping, and taking a deep breath

I stepped out from behind Edward some, the small action caught my moms eye and she turned and looked at me, her eyes lit up and she started yelling my name, the rest of the family members started closing in on poor defenseless Edward and I.

From great aunts to old uncles and a set of grandparents I had never met or heard of, were all hugging me and shaking Edwards hand's congratulating us on our engagement.

Yep, this is bad.

I looked up at my mom in shock, I had just called her a few _hours_ earlier, there was no way she could get all these people here in that short of time... unless they were already here.

"Mother, what's going on?" I snapped pulling Renee aside from the crowd of relatives

"Its just some family who wanted to congratulate you is all" Renee smiled innocently but I could see the word 'Liar' written all across her face

"How long have they been here?" A stepped closer to my mom, trying to be at least a little intimidating hoping she would give me the full story quickly

"Well I was actually going to call you tomorrow and ask for you and Edward to come and visit, but I guess you beat me to the punch" Renee looked down and twiddled her fingers like a little kid.

I stood frozen in-front of my mom. This was going to be much harder than I thought.

* * *

What did ya think? 


	3. Who? What? Where? When? WHY!

**I dont own Twilight, the Great and Magnificent Stephenie Meyer does... all hail her!!**

Ok, i got a review that requested i up the ages of our gang and at first i was a set on the ages but now that it has been mentioned they do seem a little to young for some of this stuff, so this is how the new line up goes

Rose/Jasper 23. Emmett 22 1/4. Alice 22 1/2. Edward/Bella 22 (all have different birthday's from eachother except Rose and Jasper but thats their ages. I think its more fitting now that alice is 22 and going to have a kid dont you?)

Ok now that ive gotten that all worked out, here is the next chapter. but i must warn you there is a Edward and Bella scene in here, not to juicy but still flavorful from what i can tell, but then again I wrote it so of course I will think that, so inform me of what _you_ think.

**

* * *

**

Who? What? Where? When? WHY! 

"_Well I was actually going to call you tomorrow and ask for you and Edward to come and visit, but I guess you beat me to the punch" Renee looked down and twiddled her fingers like a little kid._

_I stood frozen in-front of my mom. This was going to be much harder than I thought. _

(Bella's POV)

The ride home was long and exhausting, I couldn't even get a word in with all the chatter in the car about what the wedding would look like when it would be and where, I swear I would have snapped and killed everyone in the car if Edward hadn't been sitting next to me stroking my hand trying to keep me calm. It worked. Sort of.

And to my extreme displeasure only part of my visiting family had come to pick Edward and I up from the airport. I nearly started crying when I say the large mass of people converged in the small living room of my moms house.

_Please god tell me Charlie's not in there..._

I prayed to myself most urgently as my mother pushed me and my supposed fiancé into the house.

It not a small house but it was never build with the intention of having this many people in it. To be honest I didn't even think I had this many relatives. Let alone ones that would be willing to fly out and congratulate me on an engagement that didn't even exist... You would think that they never had any confidence in me ever finding someone to spend the rest of my life with.

It took about 4 hours for everyone to finish enjoying each others company enough to go of to there hotels and such, leaving only Phil, Renee, Edward, and Me. Finally maybe I could get a-hold of Renee and tell her what's going on.

But of course, no such luck. Well to be truthful I did get her alone, but in all honesty my mother is a very daft person with a one track mind, meaning she will take one small part of a statement and turn it into a spectacular mess, this marriage for example

Renee has always had a way of blowing things our of proportion.

Renee was in the kitchen cleaning up some of the left over dishes that were dirtied during the "party"

"Go talk to your mom" Edward nudged my back some and whispered into my ear. Phil was across the room from us picking up things and straitening the cushions of their creme colored sofa.

"Do you think now is the best time?" I was eager to get this whole thing sorted out but I could feel the panic of having to talk to my mom begin to bubble to the surface. How was I going to tell my mom that we were not getting married and that all of these relatives wasted their money to fly all the way to Phoenix, and what would Renee say? Would she be disappointed in me? Mad that I didn't explain to her in the beginning what my little statement meant? The anxiety was reaching the surface and I was already picking at my nails and biting my bottom lip

"Don't worry my love, everything will be alright" Edward seemed to sense -or just see- my nerves getting the best of me so he sent one of those comforting smiles that seemed to make my body turn to putty in his hands.

I nodded and turned on my heels, I marched right into the kitchen and up right behind my mother

"Renee we need to talk" my voice held strong and demanding, until she answered

"Yes darling what do you need?" Renee was so calm and giddy I wanted to slap her

"Mother there's not going to be a wedding -"

"Oh don't worry dear I know that" Renee turned and looked at me like I was crazy, I felt all my anxiousness and stress disappear like a jelly-roll in-front of a fat guy, in one large bite it was all over and done with

"You know?" even though I was no longer nervous I was still curious.

"Oh yes of course honey, I mean who in their right minds would get married in Phoenix I mean with this heat! Your makeup would melt off as soon as you stepped outside, see im thinking that we'll go to back down to Forks, although the rain could be a problem but Charlie say's its been snowing and I think it would just be gorgeous to have the wedding in the snow, it will be cold but im sure we can find a nice and warm wedding dress. Oh just think about it honey! It will be dazzling!" Renee had her hands on my shoulders and her face went from crazy to glazed eyes and a day dreaming look.

I couldn't speak... I couldn't even think... I could almost feel my jaw hitting the ground, how could this women be so daft!

"N-no, no mother that's not what I meant, I mean Edward and I are not engaged!" I somehow managed to pull back some of my composure

"Oh don't worry honey, I noticed there was no ring but that doesn't mean your not engaged! I mean Charlie didn't even get me my engagement ring till a few days before we were married, although we weren't engaged for too long, which is a good thing, the same reason I want to get you two love birds married as soon as possible that way you can stay virtuous and wait till _after_ your married to have sex and all"

I nearly jumped a mile away from my mother at that moment

"MOTHER! Are you listening to anything im saying! Or even anything what you are saying?!" My eyes were huge and all the stress and anxiety landed on my shoulders once again with the force of a brick wall, I even thought for a moment that my knees were going to give into the pressure

"Oh tush now darling, yes I do hear you and I know exactly why you are acting this way, you are nervous but don't worry It will all work out, now please excuse me while I go finish off my cleaning, oh and show Edward where the guest room is, he will be staying there for the time being, and no complaining I know you probably want to share a room but while you are under my roof you will be in separate rooms" Renee gave me one last smile and walked out of the room,

Im sure I looked like an idiot standing there with my mouth open and my eyes as big as saucers but my body refused to move

"Wow... that could have gone better" His velvet voice broke my shell and a small part of me finally came back to reality

"My mother... is crazy" I squeaked out in a high voice. Edward walked up and wrapped is arms around my waist, he was standing behind me nestling his face in my hair and planting soft kisses on my head

"We'll get this all worked out" but no matter how much I wanted to believe him I just couldn't bring myself to agree

"No I don't think we will! My mother refuses to listen to anything I say! This is so terrible" I twisted around in Edwards arms and put my face against his chest, tears on the verge of showing themselves

"Is the thought of being married to me really that terrible?" My head shot up and I looked deep into those emerald eyes that I loved so.

"NO! No that's not it, its just... I don't think im ready, you know to get married. Someday I do want to, and more than anything to you, but I just don't feel like now is the best time for me... I wish I could explain it" my heart started sinking and a new set of tears were starting to burn my eyes

Edward thought that I didn't want to be with him when that was far from the truth, did he want to get married? Would I disappoint him if I got through to my mom and the wedding was off? Why was I so against becoming Mrs. Mason?

I felt the tears slide down my cheek and Edward pulled me close to him, stoking my hair and whispering in my ear

"Please don't cry Bella, I'm not trying to force you into anything, I was just hoping to lighten the mood, im sorry I didn't mean to make you cry"

I shook my head smearing my tears across his shirt

"Its not you, its just I don't know what to do right now, and I what if what I want to do isn't even the right thing."

"Like I said, I will be right here with you the whole time, I wont leave you to face this alone Bella, I will stand by you with any decision you make. Come on lets go sit down, you need some rest after the day you've had" Edward stroked my hair and pulled me back some, he looked deep into my eyes and I nodded, having nothing else to do.

-:-:-:-:-

Edward and I walked up the stairs into the guest bedroom that was to be my room. On the way I pointed out to the room that was on the other end of the hall that would serve as Edwards sleeping place for the time spent at Renee's. The room Edward was to stay in was actually the office but Phil had re-arranged some things an placed a bed and dresser to be used by Edward.

The room I was staying in had soft white wall's and deep blue trimming, the blankets and curtains were a soft sky blue that off set the room to perfection. Alice would be proud. The light chestnut dresser stood up against the wall next to the window that overlooked the driveway, the bed was against the opposite wall , the base of the bed was the same color wood as the dresser. There were a few tables in the quaint little room and it had a comfortable feeling to it.

I flopped back on the bed after I stashed my carry-on in the space between the dresser and wall.

Edward chuckled, closed the door, and slid on the bed next to me. I turned on my side and wrapped my arms around him tightly

"Why does my family have to be crazy?" I sighed and berried my face in his strong, protective, delicious smelling side. Images of Edward laying in my bed naked and sleeping soundly flashed through my head and I found myself smiling, how I got a god to lay with a mere mortal completely astounds me. I kept my face hidden in Edwards side to keep him from asking about the dorky smile that was plastered across my face.

"I don't know, but at least you are completely sane" Edward rubbed small circles on my back and spoke in a soft seductive voice. Which was so not helping dispel the images that were barraging my mind.

I giggled some, both from his words and my own thoughts. My tears had stopped and most all traces that I had been crying were gone.

I rubbed my hand across Edwards chest but stopped at one point, I lifted my head to see a wet spot on his shirt. I felt myself blush some and remembered downstairs when I had so rudely rubbed my wet face against his shirt

Edward noticed me looking at something and propped himself onto his elbows

"What is it? " He asked cautiously, taking in my expression.

I glanced up at his face, then merely pointed at the wet spot on his shirt. Edward looked down and chuckled

"Oh yes that, is it ok for me to have a wet spot on my shirt?" I got a devious smile and looked up at Edward who raised an eye brow

calmly and slowly I sat up and shook my head side to side

"I think you need to change your shirt" I smiled again at Edward, using the most sexiest voice I could muster without sounding like an idiot. Edward took a sharp intake of breath and the corner of his lips twitched as he eyed me up and down

"Oh really" he retorted with a voice to die for.

So without further delay or warning I flung my leg over Edward and sat up so that I was sitting on-top his waist. Edward sat up, out bodies barley touching, I ran my hand down his chest, across all of his stripling muscles, and all the way to his hips where I grabbed the bottom of his shirt, I slowly started pulling it up tracing my fingers along his smooth skin as I went. The emotions going through me right now were making me hyperventilate, my body was screaming at me to get closer to this god like creature that was sitting before me now, nearly shirtless, my mind was yelling at me to get as far away as I possibly could especially because my _mother_ and her husband where just downstairs, yet my heart which is the one thing I always follow, couldn't decide, it wanted this, every part of me wanted this but it was afraid of the consequences.

Edward lifted his arms up as I pulled the shirt over his head, his hair getting even more ruffled up in the proses. As soon as his shirt was off my body won the fight. I leaned forward quickly and started kissing his neck, making my way across his chest. I could hear Edward's breathing quicken and his hands found my shoulders, then down my back, over my rear, and onto my thighs, pulling my tighter against him, the small action caused a sigh to escape me. I reached forward placing a hand over his shoulder against the headboard. My mouth traveled back up to meet with Edward's a deep kiss taking over the rest of our actions. Edward pulled again on my thighs and I gripped onto his shoulders tightly pulling myself as close to his perfect body as I could.

"ISABELLA SWAN! Get off of him this instant!" I jumped back at the screeching noise at entered the room, I pulled back from Edwards lips and looked to where the noise came from

My mother was standing in my doorway, her jaw on the floor, her eyes nearly big enough to cover her body, and her hands placed firmly on her hips

I felt my face turn red, my breathing was erratic and my heart still hadn't remembered how to beat normally. I could hear Edward breathing heavily next to me and was slightly happy that I wasn't the only one who was having trouble, but that still didn't help with the mom situation at hand

I pulled my hands off of Edwards chest and slid off of him slowly, afraid that any swift movements and I would pass out. Once I got to the end of the bed I heard my mom huff and Edward stood up

"If you'll excuse me, im going to go take a cold shower" I was unable to hold back the smile that broke out on my face when I heard Edwards voice, the deep, masculine, and sexy voice that had me on the verge of breaking boundaries was replaced for the time being with a shallow, slightly high pitched, voice.

Edward left the room quickly and I heard my door slam I took a quick second to pray that Renee was on the other side of the door before I looked up, but sadly I was faced with the wrath of my mother.

* * *

SSoooooooo? 


	4. What a Great Year to be Bella and Edward

**Disclaimer:** i dont own it.

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I also must appologize because this chapter isnt very long, but i just had to put it out so you guys didnt think i was forgotting about you! i hope you enjoy this chapter, there is 3 different POVs in this chapter so i hope you enjoy. i know i am milking this whole "edward and bella getting caught" thing but i'm having fun C so read and tell me what you think!

-F!kle

**

* * *

**

**What a Great Year to be Bella and Edward.**

(**Here's a little something special for all of you, a small bit of what Renee was thinking when she opened her sweet and innocent daughter's room to find a very sexual scene before her)**

(Renee's POV)

I had just left the kitchen and made my way into the laundry room when I heard people going upstairs. By the sound of the foot steps it was probably Edward and Bella. Those two, they were just so cute together and they really do seem to love each-other

"I'll probably have to check on them in a bit" I giggled to myself, remembering what it was like when Charlie and I were dating. Aah yes, some of the best and romantic times of my life. Of course after we got married things changed, but the memories before hand stayed just as pleasurable and blushable as when they first occurred.

After I finished off with the little bit of laundry that was needed I walked into the living room to find my loving husband Phil sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the tv.

I walked up behind him and leaned down planting a big kiss on his cheek, he turned to me and smiled

"Hey there beautiful, would you like to snuggle up and watch some tv?" His offer was very tempting but I had to decline

"I should go see how the kids are doing, make sure they got everything they need and all."

I placed one more kiss on my sweet-hearts cheek and headed upstairs to my daughters room.

My stomach filled with butterflies when the thoughts of my little girl getting married whizzed through my mind, and to such a gentleman too, oh yeah, how lucky my dear Bella was. As long as they did things right their marriage could turn out being wonderful.

I smiled happily when I reached Bella's door, expecting her to be on the other end putting her belongings away, little did I know I would be walking into the room with a sight to change my whole look on everything. Oh yes how naive I was.

My hand touched the door nob gently and I opened it with care, not wanting to startle Bella.

The door swung open and my smile faded rapidly and I was left with my mouth gaping open and my eyes swelled to an unimaginable size

"ISABELLA SWAN! Get off of him this instant!" My voice came out high and screechy but of course I didn't care! I just walked into my daughters room to find her in a very compromising position with the boy I was just singing praises to in my mind!

Bella jumped back and looked at me, lust swirling in her big brown eyes was replaced by shock and fear, even Edward looked dazed and confused. My sweet innocent Bella's face turned red and her hands slid off her loves fit, sweaty, masculine, tone ... shut up SHUT UP! What are you thinking Renee!! He's just a kid! And he was just about to do who knows what with your daughter!... actually I know exactly what, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I yelled at myself in my mind, trying to clear my thoughts so that I could have a serious conversation with my daughter, once she pulled herself away from that gorgeous man she was sitting upon.

Bella moved slowly, she looked like she was about to pass out. But that's not even nearly as bad as Edward looked, its was very obvious that he wasn't ready to stop just yet.

His cheeks were slightly pink and his breathing was so heavy that for a moment I even believed he was suffocating on something. When it came clear that he was fine I let out a huff to signal it was time for him to leave the room

"If you'll excuse me, im going to go take a cold shower" a part of me was grinning madly at the sound of his voice, it was once so confident and controlling yet sexy and breathtaking, now he sounded like he was a tween going threw puberty.

Edward swiftly exited the room, in the split second that it took him to pass me I could see his hands shacking and his face still slightly flushed. But I kept my cool, I had to or else Bella wouldn't take it seriously that I was mad.

Once Edward was out of the room I closed the door and turned back to my daughter, ready to chew her out. But the old Renee in me started to leak out and I knew at that moment that I wouldn't nearly be as hard on her as I should be. But then again I almost have no right to be mad at her at all, I mean she is just human and look at Edward! How could she resist! I mean _I _would gladly lose my virginity to him any day!!

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I gulped and looked into my mothers eyes -which where on fire by the way.- and began to pray that I wouldn't die right here and now. Renee starting pacing about the room, her hands on her hips

"Isabella Swan I cannot believe what I just witnessed in this room" Renee had that stern motherly tone that I had never heard her use in her life. She was always so nice and upbeat, this must have really set her off

"Ok then don't believe it. Lets just pretend it never happened" I piped in hopefully, sitting up strait and smiling. Maybe Renee would fall for it and I would be off the hook!

No such luck. "PAH! Yeah right, and let it happen again! I know you are a grown up Bella, but you _should_ really wait till after you are married to do _that_ kind of stuff, and even if you decide not to wait, I mean seriously in my house! Not only is that rude but didn't I just tell you downstairs that I would have non of that under my roof!"

"You and Phil do it" I mumbled quietly looking down at my hands that were placed firmly on my lap, my face flushed in embarrassment at the thought of Phil and my mother. Soon embarrassment turned to disgust and just the thought that my mom _did_ that. UGH! I shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts

"What did you say?" Renee stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me in horror

"Nothing! I umm... wait, what makes you think it would have even gone that far! I mean he's my fiancé for goodness sake maybe I just wanted to neck with him for a while, is that so wrong!?" I jumped to my feet and was toe to toe with Renee when she scoffed and raised an eye-brow at me

"Honey I may be a mom but im not dumb, not only did it look like it was on the verge of being inappropriate but the look in your eyes when you pulled away was a sure sign that what was going on there had no intention of stopping" Renee leaned on one leg with her hands on her hips in an "im right and your wrong" kina look about her

my face flushed bright red and at that moment I knew for a fact that she was right.

"Now, I am going to go have a talk with that young man of yours and if I find you out of this room for even a moment you will be in serious trouble" Renee turned and started marching out of the room, a victorious glow about her.

"WAIT! Are you grounding me to my room!" I couldn't believe it, I was 22 and my mother was grounding me! How lame!.

Renee glanced over her shoulder and nodded, looked back, marched out of my room, and slammed the door. There it was, I was officially grounded. Renee may not have seemed to bad now but I have seen her angry once before, and it is not something I ever want to see again.

* * *

(Edwards POV)

I closed the bathroom door, striped down, and jumped into the shower as soon as the water started running. The freezing water sent the very inappropriate images of Bella out of my mind and settled the emotions that where suffocating me.

I turned the water off when my jaw started to hurt from my teeth chattering. I cant believe I was so careless to let things get as far as they did. I mean I wanted it, oh god I wanted it. But I knew there was a chance someone could walk in on us but I didn't stop it.

I argued with myself while getting re-dressed. Until I came to a dilemma, I left my shirt in Bella's room.

Sighing I left the bathroom and quickly walked into my room before I could run into anyone, especially Renee. Oh god Renee, I cant imagine what she must think of me right now. I will probably have to get a hotel room or something.

The door closed softly behind me and I ran over to my suitcase

"Edward dear, could we possibly talk for a few moments?" I jumped and spun around quickly, my heart beating almost as fast as it did when I got close to Bella.

The sickly sweet voice had come from non other than Bella's mother Renee who was leaning against my wall next to the door

"Oh.. Um Renee. Uuh yeah sure what do you need?" At that moment I became very self-conscious and found myself crossing my arms tightly trying to cover up my bare chest. Normally having a women see me with no shirt wouldn't bother me that much but this was Bella's mom and she was also probably scrutinizing every step that I took now after seeing me with her daughter. This could become very difficult.

"Now dear, I now I may have seemed mad earlier and to be honest I was, but I had a talk with Bella and I know that it will never happen again. Well not while your in this house I mean! Oh havens I would surly hope that it _would_ happen again, how am I going to get grandchildren if it doesn't? But I would prefer if both of you kept your hands to yourself's while you are here" Renee's voice was still a childlike sweet that made me afraid, very, very afraid.

I nodded in agreement with Renee who smiled. Happy that she got through. After that I was expecting her to turn and leave, but she didn't.

Renee pushed herself off the wall and walked over to me, slowly, a smile on her face. It send chills down my spine and I started scanning her hands to make sure there was nothing that could be used as a weapon.

When Renee stopped walking she was just a few inches from me "Oh and Edward, if I ever see you two doing that again in my house, before your married, you will have to adopt a child if one is wanted, are we clear?"

I felt the blood in my face rush down to my toes. Did Bella's _mother_ the always sweet _Renee_, just threaten to cut off my...

I nodded quickly and Renee gave me one more frightening smile

"Im glad we could come to an understanding, now you might want to get a shirt on. Oh and Bella isn't allowed to leave her room, she's grounded."

Renee turned on her heels and walked very casually out the door. I was about to turn back to my luggage when I heard her clear her throat

"Oh one more thing, Edward. Your not allowed to leave your room either, except to use the bathroom. Dinner will be up in a few hours" Renee closed my doors and her footsteps disappeared down the stairs.

I stood, frozen, looking at my closed door, my mouth opened in awe. "Did she just ground me?" I couldn't believe it, not only did I have to help convince this women that her daughter and I are not engaged as of yet, but then I have to explain about what just happen between us in the room, if Renee is this mad now I cant imagine what she would do if she found out Bella and I were doing_ that_ and are just dating!

The thought made me shiver, so I turned back to getting a shirt. What am I going to do locked up in a room that's not mine in a house that doesn't even belong to family with nothing to do but lay down and think about what to do! Wow, this year just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

so how was it? next chapter will hopefully be out soon. reviews always help in the writting process . 


	5. Grounded

**I dont own Twilight or its charectors, i just make them do things...**

SO SORRY its been a while. and this isnt even a big chapter but im about to put another one on as well. i just needed to put a bit on so you guys didnt think i forgot about you. much love and enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Grounded 

(Bella's POV)

I was standing still, looking at my door. There was no way that that just happened, it was impossible! I mean im 22 YEARS OLD! My mother had no right to ground me!

_That's it! Im not going to stay in here like a kid and be treated this way! Im an adult and Renee will just have to learn to treat me that way._

I composed myself and marched to the door, I grabbed the handle and turned it roughly I kept my quick stride and walked right out the door, or should I say into it? My face crashed into the door and the handle jabbed into my side making me gasp for air and jump back from the pain, and yet of course I fell onto my ass.

Locked? She seriously locked my door! "MOTHER YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! ..." No answer "MOTHER! ... MOTHER?... Renee? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" I sat on the ground looking at my door. Could this women really be deaf enough to not hear me? No, no im sure she hears me she's just ignoring me!

The anger build up and I jumped to my feet and began pacing the room. _I could try and unlock the door myself, yeah right Bella when did you become a pro at opening things period, let alone something locked. Wait! What about a credit card? Those work don't they?_

I felt the light bulb in my head click on and I ran over to my purse. Finally I found one of my most useless yet sturdy cars and ran over to the door. I slid the small plastic end threw the door jam and began to wiggle around... _Does this work for all locks?_ I began interrogating my own conscious for information on what I was doing, I'm sure I looked stupid.

After a few minutes I realized the credit card approach was not working, but I would try one last time before calling it quits. I slid the plastic card in, wiggled it about a bit, and turned it slightly when I felt it snag something. _Excellent!!_. I turned to card and then there was a snap, I excitedly pulled the card back and grabbed the door handle before I froze, that didn't sound right, why did it snap?

I looked down and my jaw became dislocated from my face and hit the ground when I looked to my hand. The Bloomingdale's credit card that Alice had forced me to buy was half in my hand and half stuck between my door and the wall. _It broke!!! How the hell did it break!! Ooohh, Alice is going to kill me_. I cringed and slowly stood to my full height. Great now what was I going to do? My mom -and the rest of my family- thought I was engaged, my mom walked in on me and my supposed fiancé and now im grounded and locked in a room for who knows how long? Oh and worse, I'm ALONE!! Could this day get any worse?.

I flopped back on my bead and sighed a heavy defeated sigh, the pressures of the day was really wearing on me and I could feel sleep knocking on my door, too bad it was locked or I would be more than willing open it.

_**beep...beep...beep...**_

The annoying little noise caused my eyes to fly open with recognition. I would know that annoying sound from anywhere! It was the sound of the outside world trying to get a-hold of me.

I flew to my carry-on bag which was still stuffed between my dresser and wall and dug around quickly, I found my cell phone in one of the deepest pockets in the bag and flipped it open to find I had a text message from none other than Edward.

_**Bella**_

_**How are you doing? I think your mom might have accidentally locked me in my room**_

_**but I cant be certain about the "accidental" part**_

_**How are you faring? I miss you already.**_

_**-Edward.**_

I smiled at the thought of Edward being stuck in a room but quickly my expression changed to a frown. I jumped onto my bed and texted Edward back, anxious about what his reply would be, knowing my mother she talked with him before the door became "accidentally" locked.

* * *

(**Edwards POV**)

After I finished putting my shirt on I sat on the edge of the bed and went over the past few minutes in my mind...

Wait... did I really get grounded? It was just so unbelievable!.

I stood up and walked over to my door, the handle jiggled but the door remained closed and securely locked.

Well this is just great!. I huffed and went back to my bed. The room was bright, the walls were an olive color and the floor a deep forest green, the mahogany desk was pushed up against the opposite wall of the bed which made the room look slightly dinky and more obvious that it wasn't used as a bedroom. But it was still comfortable.

_I wonder what Bella's do-_ My thoughts were interrupted when an angry mumble rumbled through the walls

"Mother... mother... are you listening to me?" The sound was muted some but I could still make out the words and the voice, it was obviously Bella and from the sound of things she was also locked in her room.

I chuckled at the thought of Bella locked in a room and how red her face would be right about now. I just wish I could talk to her. That when the lightbulb flashed on.

I jumped off the bed and casually walked over to the dresser where I had placed my cell phone. After sending a quick message I sat back and waited for Bella to respond, hopefully her phone was on.

After a short while my phone began to vibrate and the obnoxious array of noises started whistling threw the little speakers of my phone announcing I had a text message, I quickly flipped open my phone to read what my beloved wrote me.

_**Thank god you have your fone with you, my mom grounded me!**_

_**And locked me in my room!!! Wut bout you?**_

_**Wait... wut did she say 2 u? Im sure it wasnt pleasant**_

_**but please tell me, I need 2 know wut was on her mind.**_

_**...did she threaten u?**_

_**-Bella**_

My mind wandered back to my conversation with Renee and I felt some blood rush into my face.

_**uumm... yes there were some words, threats where involved**_

_**and manhood was put on the line but other than that she was rather pleasant**_

_**I am also confined within my room. **_

_**What have you been doing to pass the time so far?**_

_**-Edward**_

I laid back on the bed and crossed my legs at the ankles waiting for Bella to write back. At least I wouldn't be too bored. The annoying beeps started and I flipped open my black Motorola Razr (**An. / If you don't know what the Razr looks like you are silly.)**

_**WUT!! OMG Edward I am so sorry!**_

_**I cant believe that women!**_

_**-Bella.**_

I could almost see Bella sitting in her room fuming. She wasn't the most patient person in the world but that's just another reason I love her. That and her wonderfully spelled text messages.

* * *

putting next chapter up now. (oh and there's a poll on my page so go check that out if you want.)

-F!kle


	6. Text Messages

**YES YES, I OWN IT I OWN IT ALL!!!! -wakes up from dream- aawwhhh... man... i dont own it..**

Hey guys, here another chapter, it is a bit different than the others. it is short and all text messages between Edward and Bella (the bold is Edward Italics is Bella. just needed a little something before the next chapter, oh and DONT SKIP the last message. its important.)

**

* * *

Text Messages**

****

**So my darling what should we do to pass the time?**

**-Edward**

* * *

_Umm... How bout 20 questions?_

_To learn new stuff about eachother?_

_-Bella_

* * *

**That sounds good, let me start.**

**Who was the first guy you ever kissed?**

**-Edward**

* * *

_...actually... it was u._

_In 6'th grade, do u remember?_

_-Bella_

* * *

**Wait, the spin the bottle thing?**

**Really, I was the first guy?**

**-Edward.**

* * *

_Yes... _

_My turn! Who was your first girl friend?_

_-Bella_

* * *

**That would have to be Jessica Stanley..**

**-Edward**

* * *

_HAHAHA!! U dated Jessica!_

_Uug thats so grose!_

_-Bella_

* * *

**yeah yeah I know, don't rub it in ok?**

**Who was your first boyfriend huh?**

**-Edward**

* * *

_So what are you wearing?_

_-Bella_

* * *

**Black, silk, lingerie.**

**Now as I recall I asked you a question?**

**-Edward**

* * *

_Really? Man I want to see!!_

_I don't want to answer.._

-Bella

* * *

**OMG, it was Mike Newton wasnt it?**

**-Edward**

* * *

_... When was the first time you had sex?_

_-Bella_

* * *

**HAHA it was Newton wasnt it? **

**You guys never kissed right?**

**New Years of 2008, with you.**

**-Edward**

* * *

_EWH! No way I ever kissed that kid!_

_You were a virgin?_

_-Bella_

* * *

**Ha, so I was right, that's nasty tho.**

**I never thought you would go so low?**

**Yeah, what about you?**

**-Edward**

* * *

_shut up. U dated Jessica._

_Yeah, I had wanted to wait till after I was married but u_

_were just so damn sexy.._

_Oh well._

_-Bella_

* * *

**Bella? Will you marry me?**

**-Edward.**

* * *

**Strange, yes. but i just needed a little filler so i could go into the next day without jumping over anything. so keep an eye out for the next chapter. **

**REVIEW!!**

**-F!kle**


	7. Phsycho Kitty

**Disclaimer: nope... Twilight aint mine, but i do have fun manipulating the charectors!!**

WOOT WOOT!!! LONGEST CHAPTER YET!! came out to 16 pages on my wordperfect. can you tell what its about? just look at the title!! hehe. i had SO much fun writting this chapter and i hope you enjoy readin it! altho when i go over i ti feel i may have jumped from one thing to another but i would love to know what you think of it at the end. so ENJOY!!

**P.S whole chapter in Edwards point of view!!!! WOOOOHOOOO!!!!!**

-F!kle

(P.P.S :/ Pictures of Edward and Bella's clothes on profile.)

**

* * *

Psycho Kitty.**

(**Edwards POV**)

After my last text to Bella I didn't hear anything from her till the next day.

The light was peaking into my room through the deep red curtains that were covering the north window in my make shift room.

According to the clock on my cell phone it was 8:00 am. There was a small scratching sound at my door, then a click, and within seconds the door was slowly creaking open.

"Edward dear, this is Renee, breakfast is ready you should come down and get some while its still hot."

I sat up and rubbed some of the sleep from my eyes, I looked Renee up and down, she must have noticed my curious expression because she sighed and walking into the room

I flinched back some, she just smiled and sat at the end of my bed.

Last night Renee had brought my dinner up to me and after handing it over locked the door again. I feared that it would became ritual and I would never be allowed out of the room.

"I'm so sorry about what happened last night, I know you probably think im crazy but its still hard for me to believe my little girl is all grown up, and seeing the two of you just really hit me hard. Now today we are going out over to my aunts house for lunch and so that you can meet everyone. So after breakfast I think it would be best if you showered and got ready then. We will be leaving the house at 11" Renee smiled to me and walked out of the room, closing the door softly I heard her footsteps slowly disappear down the stairs.

Today was going to be a wonderful day, I could already tell.

After I slipped a shirt on over the white tank top I was wearing and headed downstairs (still in my plaid pajama bottoms) I grabbed a plateful of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a glass of orange juice I made my way to the dining room table where Bella was perched eating her small plate of breakfast and looking at the newspaper. Which surprised me until I found out it was the comics section that she was so sucked into.

I set my plate down next to Bella's and gave her a kiss on the head "Morning darling. How are you today?"

I sat down slowly, keeping my eyes on Bella who seemed a little _too_ wrapped up in the comics

"Oh im fine. How are you? Did you sleep well?" Bella's voice was light but more monotone than usual. There was something wrong.

I wracked my brain while eating my food slowly. From what Bella had told me about Renee and her cooking the food was supposedly not that wonderful but I was once again surprised this morning to find that breakfast was so delicious that before I knew it I had eater half the plate of already.

"Wow. Didn't you eat dinner last night? You seem like your starving" I looked up and saw Bella looking at me with a concerned look before she started giggling

"You have food on your face" she squeaked out between giggles. I smiled like a 5 year old but didn't bother trying to clean my face.

Bella reached over and grabbed a napkin before she started dabbing at my syrup that was sliding down my chin.

"Oh I ate alright, Its just this food is so good I feel like I cant get enough of it"

"So you really like it? That's good, I was afraid I might have cooked the bacon too much and the pancakes to little"

It felt like my mouth hit the ground and from Bella's expression it probably almost did

"You made this? Wow I didn't realize how good of a cook you were!" Bella giggled again and put the napkin down.

"Well you can be sure she didn't learn it from her mother. But it is a good thing you enjoy her cooking. Unlike Phil and Charlie you wont have to _pretend_ that its good. You should know tho Bella, being married involves a lot of cooking" Renee laughed at her own joke and left the room just as quickly and unnoticed as when she had entered it.

Bella's face turned a bright red and she looked away from me quickly, her eyes darting back to the paper at hand.

THAT'S IT!! No wonder she's been acting weird. She's probably still thinking about that text message from last night.

I put my fork down and grabbed Bella's hand

"Bella. About last night, I'm not trying to rush you, I was just thinking that maybe since- - "

"Bella, Edward, its already 10 I think the two of you should go start getting ready to go"

Renee peeked into the dining room to make sure we heard her

"Yeah, sure" Bella jumped to her feet and nearly ran into the kitchen to put her plate away and head upstairs, I was left still sitting in the dinning room, my hand hovering in the air where it had been holding onto Bella's and my mouth still open from speaking.

"Uumm, Edward are you ok?" Renee took a step into the room and eyed my cautiously

"Yes Renee, I am fine" I mumbled out before getting to my feet and putting my dishes in the kitchen.

After a nice hot shower I took my time digging through my suitcase to find what to wear to this lunch thing. Renee had announced that it was a semi-formal which meant dress nice, but not too nice. After a bit of digging around I found a nice casual suit to wear. The suit was a deep blue almost black, it held my form well loosely hugging my muscular frame, and off set the white button-down shirt that I was wearing. I didn't bother with a bow, or tie.

Once I slipped into my clothes, tied my shoes, and put on my silver watch I headed out of my room. I closed the door and turned around just in time to see Bella also leaving her room.

Bella had on a white -what I would guess spaghetti strap- summer dress, that had a fair v-neck and the length went to her knees, she had a blue denim jacket and white heels. Her hair was down and bounced around in soft curls, her makeup accented her face perfectly, bringing out her eyes in a way I never thought possible. She was absolutely gorgeous.

I stood in awe at her presence for a few moments, my eyes traveling up and down her beautiful form and planting themselves on her face, taking in every bit of her as I could. Drinking in the beauty that stood in front of me.

"Umm Edward... how do I look?" Bella's face was flush red and she looked down at her toes, she fidgeted a little before twirling around in a circle so I could see every part of her. I swear I nearly fainted.

The dress rose up when she spun, revealing her knee caps and a small part of her thighs, the top and the jacket clung tighter to her form when she moved and her hair twirled around her face landing back in its position without a fuss.

"Your gorgeous" I blurted out at once sounding like an idiot. Bella smiled widely to show her shiny white teeth, her cheeks still a bright pink. I composed myself quickly and took a deep breath

"You look amazing" a said with much more control this time. I took a few more steps from my door and held my arms up at my sides like I was presenting something

"how do I look?"

Bella smiled even wider, then took no time at all to take on a serious expression, cross her arms, and begin circling me. She looked me up at down, her eyes very noticeably lingering in certain places than others.

I was starting to feel self-conscious when she finally stopped in front of me and smiled once more

"You look stunning!" She purred with a coy smile before taking my hand tightly in hers and leading me down stairs, on to our newest adventure.

Since we had been picked up by Renee instead of getting a rental car we had to ride with her and Phil to this Aunts house for this lunch thing. As I understand it the women and her husband are British and to them this is sorta a tea party thing. But what ever it was, it couldn't be that bad right?

Bella and I sat in the back seat of the Ford Navigator, while Phil drove and Renee played with the radio. Renee finally found a station that she was satisfied with and we continued in speaking silence for about 15 minutes.

I looked over at Bella who was watching the scenery go by with a blank look on her face. As of the moment I intended to change that expression in to a smile, even if I had to strip down and do a fan dance in this back seat of this luxury car in front of her mother and step father. I just hope it doesn't have to get to that, I would rather keep any dignity that I have.

While I was contemplating what to do to make Bella smile a song began to play on the radio. I smiled finally finding something I could do.

I waited till about the middle of the song when I finally leaned over to Bella, softly I pushed her hair away from her face and placed my lips right at the edge of her ear. I could feel the goose bumps rise up on Bella's neck and face when my breath slid across her skin

"Bella? _I said are you gonna be my girl?"_ I spoke softly but kept my voice in tone with the beat.

"_I, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me, because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine._

_I said you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine_

_4, 5, 6, come on and get your kicks_ _now you don't need money with a face like that do ya..._"

I felt and heard Bella giggle while I sang, my lips barley brushing her ear.

"_Be my girl, Be. My. Girl, are you gonna be my girl!?"_

Bella turned her head so we were face to face

"Yes" she said in a soft whisper, I smiled and so did she which made my even my heart smile. I leaned forward and gave her a most sincere and loving kiss before I leaned back into my seat. Bella was still smiling like crazy when Phil announced we would be arriving at our destination very soon.

I raised my eye brows at the site of the house that we were now approaching.

It was tall and built in an old fashion style with pillars and plants every where, surprisingly in good heath while being surrounded with desert. There was a large white gazebo filled with people in nice clothes, women in summer dresses similar to Bella's -but none looking quite as stunning as her- and men in similar suits as I.. Well at least I dressed appropriately.

Bella gasped when she saw the house and her eyes where huge when she looked over at me, I shrugged and looked back to the house which was getting bigger every second as we approached.

When Phil finally found a place to park we all exited the car and walked over to join the group of people.

"Uum mom? Who in the name of all that is good are these people?" Bella sounded panicked as she clung onto my arm, she looked like a scared little girl trying to hide from the world behind her fathers arm, it was actually extremely cute.

I slid my arm out of Bella's grasp and wrapped it around her tightly, she slid an arm around my waist and the other intertwined its fingers with my own that where wrapped around her waist

"Oh its just some friends. Aunt Julian invited a bunch of her old friends to celebrate with us, a lot of people here are family friends that live here in Phoenix" Renee said nonchalantly wrapping an arm with Phil who had just gotten done straitening his jacket.

"So I know practically none of these people?" Bella's voice rose about 3 octaves and I felt her grip tighten. Bruises here I come!.

I squeezed Bella's hand trying to be reassuring and it seemed to help some but I could tell she was still stressed, not only from her death grip on me, but her hands where starting to feel clammy and she tried to hide behind me while we walked. I kept her at my side but made sure to keep her at constant contact with me. Not that she would willingly or accidentally let go.

When we finally made it to the gazebo I realized that the people were spread out around it rather than _in_ it. The only people standing inside the large covered platform where dancing to slow relaxing music.

"OHH RENEE my dear Niece Renee! Oh I'm so glad you came!" An older women wobbled over quickly and wrapped Renee in a tight hug, she wrapped one arm around Renee and held the other away from both of their bodies if only to make sure that the Martini she was holding didn't spill.

Renee hugged her back and smiled happily "Aunt Julian, of course we came. You did invite us" Renee pulled away and looked at the old women who laughed and took a drink from her cup.

"Oh and little Isabella, come out here and give a big hug to your auntie!" The women walked over quickly and grabbed Bella's arm, she practically ripped my beloved from me and forced her into a death grip hug. I tell you know, I don't think I've ever seen Bella's face turn so blue!

Bella pulled away and gave a shy smile "Hello Aunt Julian" Bella's voice was barley above a whisper and was slightly shaky. All I wanted to do was wrap her in a big hug and protect her, but as soon as I made one slight move Aunt Julian decided it was time to investigate the fiancé

"You must be the lucky devil who gets our little Isabella" the women said coldly looking me up and down. She trotted over to me, one hand still holding her Martini away from her body, the other placed firmly on her hip. She looked at me with raised eye brows and an expression that yelled 'Do you really think your good enough to be in this family?'

I had to direct every feeling of punching this women in the face to smiling, lets just say I don't think I've ever put so much effort into smiling in my life.

"Yes that would be me" Julian looked me up and down once more before huffing and turning her back to me.

Aunt Julian Monroe, a rich old bag with more wrinkles than crumbled paper and an attitude that puts an army instructor to shame and makes a Parana look like a gold-fish. Wow, I already dis-like this women, and I just met her!!

"Um, Aunt Julian this is my ... Fiancé Edward Mason." Bella slunk beside me once more and snaked her arm around mine. She gave a look to her aunt that clearly said 'Be nice'

Julian had watched Bella walk over to me and huffed once again after reading Bella's expression

"Well, Edward, I hope you enjoy the party. Come now Renee, lets mingle!" Julian took Renee's arm and started dragging her to a big group of people

"Be good kids, and talk to people will you?" Renee called back before she was engulfed by a mob of old people.

Bella was nervous again, holding onto my arm and looking around for people she might now

"Come darling, lets dance" I took Bella's hand and led her into the gazebo, her heels clicking slightly against the polished wood floor.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and held the other tightly in my hand, we both began to move slowly together when a song started playing through the speakers. I felt Bella relax and smile against my chest, we both knew and loved this particular song.

Strange & Beautiful (I'll put a spell on you) by Aqualung sang though the speakers. And we found ourselves moving to the beat and mouthing the words, in our minds singing our hearts out to each other.

When the song ended I pulled back to see Bella smiling, there was a bright twinkle in her eyes that sent goose bumps through out my whole body.

'Thank you' Bella mouthed looking deep into my eyes.

At that moment nothing else existed, just me and Bella. I looked deep into her chocolate eyes, getting lost in the love and person behind them. It was one of the best moments of my 2008 year. Until it was interrupted by girly old women squeals.

Bella and I both looked up to see a mob of old women wobbling there way on the dance floor headed right for us. Before I could do anything we were hit with a wave of saggy skin and grey hair. The old women giggled and talked in high voices, they surrounded the two of us and ushered us off the floor.

At some point Bella and I were separated and then it was I who was the nervous child needing to hide.

"_Ooh would you look at this handsome young man"_

"_Oh wow look at those arms, feel these arm muscles Gertchred"_

"_Would you look at the way that suit just fits him, mmmnh mmmnh"_

"_Oh little Isabella you are so pretty, look at how much you've grown"_

"_Look at those cheeks, isn't this just the cutest young man you have ever seen!"_

"_Bella, dear you have just filled out so much since the last time I saw you"_

"_Wow I remember when you were barley at my knee caps, now look at you, you have grown into such an amazing young women!"_

"Oh I remember when you stripped off all your clothes and ran threw the house laughing and every one had to chase you to try and get you dressed again."

All the old women burst into giggles and laughs and I caught a glimpse of a very embarrassed Bella.

I dont believe I have ever been so poked and prodded in my life!! Not even when I have visited the doctors! The women were pinching my cheeks and feeling my muscles, moving my head around to get a better look at my face, playing with my hair, and I am quite positive that one of them grabbed my ass.

I smiled politely, trying to be nice, and swivelled threw the crowd until I got to Bella who grabbed my hand and squeezed it so hard my fingers started to get cold

"Well it was so nice to meet you all, but I think Bella is looking a little thirty, I think we should go and get a drink" I smiled once again at the women who all groaned and made other odd noises. A few placed a hand over there heart, probably trying to act like my statement hurt, but the look on a few of there faces made me think they were really having a heart attack.

"Oh no you don't need Bella, the drinks are in the kitchen. You go threw those big white doors there. Im sure a water would be nice. Hurry back now" one of the oldest women, who looked more like a dinosaur, pushed me out of the group and pointed towards the house

"Don't worry young man we'll take care of Isabella for you" one of the other women giggled before turning her back to me. The elderly ladies became somewhat of a wall between me and Bella who looked absolutely terrified.

I tried to convey my apologies through my eyes and she seemed to see it because she nodded and shot a quick glance at the house before turning her attention back to the Revolutionary war veterans surrounding her.

I walked into the humongous kitchen to find a few elderly gentlemen standing around, hiding from there wives most likely, and drinking some hard liquor.

I walked over to the sink where there was a conglomeration of unopened water bottles. I grabbed one and was about to head back to Bella when I caught my reflection in the glass of the china cabinet that was pushed up against the wall next to the double doors that entered into the living area of the house.

I sighed and walked closer to get a better look. My already messy hair was sticking up everywhere, my jacket had at one point gotten unbutton and was laying open, and my shirt was no longer tucked-in in a few places.. Which had me slightly concerned of what the women's intentions had been and a little more than curious who had grabbed my ass. Which was now a little sore. Whoever had done it had strong hands.

I shivered and set the water bottle down so that I could run a hand through my hair to try and settle it down some, I didn't even bother trying to fix my shirt, instead I just untucked it completely.

After I got done with my appearance I grabbed the water back up and took a deep breath, getting ready to deal with my sanity. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my socks.

Standing behind me was a very annoyed, and annoying looking Aunt Julian.

"Edward darling, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind getting something for me. Actually its for Bella, its upstairs on the second floor, third door on the left of the right hall-way, it's a small mahogany box, its squared and has a floral design on the top, its sitting on top of the dresser to the south-east of the room. I have to stay and entertain guests so I hope you don't mind getting it for me?"

I gritted my teeth and gave a very forced smile "Yes of course Julian, but while I go could you please give this to Bella and tell her where I am at?" I handed over the water bottle and Julian just huffed again, took the bottle, and turned her back to me for the second time in an hour.

"Remember, third door on the left of the Right hall way, on top of the dresser at the south-east part of the room." Julian called back while trotting out of the kitchen in a very rich snobby way.

I sighed and unclenched my fists, there was something about that women that had my hair standing on end whenever I heard her voice or say her face, I don't know but maybe I can sense evil?

Whatever it was, she had given me a job and I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of a failure to do it.

It took a few minutes for me to finally locate the very illusive staircase that would take me to the next floor. But after finally getting fed up with looking around corners I opened a few doors and finally found the black metal staircase.

I walked up to the second floor to be greeted with a very fancy looking set of hallways. Continuing from the top of the stairs was a long hall way that held many doors on both sides, and a set of large windows at the end. To my left and right there was also long hall ways that directed to multiple rooms, I could only imagine what laid behind the doors.

The walls were a soft brown, trimmed with a dark maroon that lined the top and bottom of the walls, the carpet was an extremely white, soft material that looked like it cost millions of dollars just to even look at.

I cautiously made my way down the hallway to my right, counting the doors as I went. Finally I found the third door. It was a large dark brown door, with leaves and vines etched into the wood around the frame.

I grabbed the old fashion metal door handle and turned it, it opened without even a squeak.

The room was very opposite from the hallway, it was much more dark and uninviting.

The curtains where drawn which made it much harder to see what was in the room. My hand traveled along the side of the wall looking for the light switch, I felt a small lever and flicked it. I was greeted with a small crashing noise rather than a brightened room.

I jumped in the room and looked over at the floor trying as hard as I could to develop a set of night-vision eyes. I hastily started scanning the wall again, this time I carefully lifted the lever up and the lights flickered on without a sound.

"Oh shit.." I mumbled hastily closing the door behind me and crouching down by the small broken statue that was strewn about the ground. I picked it up quickly and balanced it back where I thought it had been, balancing the broken pieces on the base.

When I let go the statue stayed in place, it was cracked but other than that looked fine. If I had any super glue right now it would be great.

I quickly scouted out the dresser and practically ran to it. The wooden box was sitting right in the center of the dresser. I picked it up with care and sighed.

Hopefully I could get out of the room and back down the stairs before I broke anything else. I turned around and looked up.

My heart stopped and I took a deep breath, a figure was right behind me and I was praying to god that it wasn't Aunt Julian.

I let the air out of my lungs when the figure moved to reveal that It was simply a cat. The cat had perched itself on a tall table in the other corner of the room that still remained relatively dark so it was hard to see at first.

"_Now just a warning Aunt Julian is a very... well lets just say powerful women in the things she does and says, she only has a soft spot for family and her cat Mr. Floof. But especially for Mr. Floof, that cat means more to her than even money and she loves money. So what ever you do, don't do anything to the cat, wether physically or verbally unless you want to die"_

Renee had school me and Bella in the car about Julian and her car, and from what I heard of the description of the car, this right here was Mr. Floof.

"Well hello there kitty, how are you?" I walked over to the cat who had jumped on the bed and was purring heavily, walking around in circles and rubbing all over my hand when I got it close enough

Well at least the cat was normal. "Now remember Mr. Floof, that statue was like that when I came in" I know I was speaking to a cat, but you never know if Julian was secretly a 'Cat Whisperer' and if so I didn't want Mr. Floof going and tattling on me.

I petted the cat for a few more moments, it was actually a very cute cat. I finally pulled my hand away and took a step back. That's when I realized the moment I entered the room, I was walking right into the deepest pits of hell.

Mr. Floof sat on the bed directly in-front of me, his purring stopped and his eyes disappeared

The deep green eyes of Mr. Floof -or should I say psycho kitty?- disappeared behind a set of very dilated black pupils. The cats tail started to flick violently and then a deep growl started to rumble within its chest.

Confused, I took a step back. Mr. Floof took it the wrong way and decided he didn't want me in the room.

Psyco kitty stood on all fours, its back arching dramatically, its hair standing on end, Psycho kitty let out an eerie, very evil hiss and growl, it even snorted.

The cat's ears laid flat on its head and drool started to pour from him mouth witch was now showing off a set of long _sharp_ fangs.

Before I could blink the cat, psycho kitty, had sailed threw the air and landed directly on my chest, it started hissing and spitting, its claws scratching every part of me they could get a hold of

"OH MY GOD!!" I jumped back and ducked down, I began thrashing around trying to keep the claws from reaching my eyes.

During my struggle I ran into the wall, knocked over pictures, statues, anything and everything on the table that was pushed up against the wall next to the door. And I found myself swearing profusely

I dropped the small wood box, and grabbed hold of the cat, I threw it off of me and to my dismay it fell safely and comfortably on the bed while I tumbled onto my ass on the hard floor.

I scurried backwards trying to get to the door before the creature attacked again. I had already sustained scratched all over my arms and chest, and from the tingling on my legs at some point they had also gotten mauled.

Mr. Floof had a sinister look in his eyes, he let out another creepy growl and hiss before launching himself at me again.

This time I jumped to the side, Mr. Floof landed on the wall, but no he didn't fall onto the ground, he stuck, his claws sunk deep into the wood walls and he remained hanging for a few moments. Mr. Floof's head snapped in my direction and he let out a snarl before detaching from the wall and charging me again.

I quickly grabbed a folded blanket that was sitting at the edge of the bed and threw it at the cat. It wrapped Mr. Floof into a tight ball and I heard him thrashing around and snorting. Thinking quickly I grabbed the small round laundry basket from under the bed and threw it on top of the already trapped cat, just to be sure.

When I was positive the evil creature would not be getting out and attacking me I sunk to the ground. The front of my shirt had scratches in it and there were places where it had been bled on.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall. Feeling victorious.

The door which was to my left flew open and slammed against the wall, making me jump. Standing in the door way was an angry looking Aunt Julian. Behind her, my beloved Bella with an expression on her face that sent a shiver of sadness down my spine

"Edward, what happen?" Bella said peaking over her Aunts shoulder and looking at me. Bella looked so sad, she looked ready to cry, but another part of her looked furious while altogether she looked almost happy, it was _very_ odd. All of her emotions changed when she took in the room and my motley appearance

"MR. FLOOF! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!!!" Julian ran over to the basket and threw it across the room

"NO DON'T!!" I yelled, fearing for my safety, as well as that of the rest of the people who were now peaking into the room

Julian picked her cat up and cradled it like it was a child. The cat purred and curled up close to Julian like I had been beating it or something!!

"What the hell did you do to me cat!!" Julian shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at me, a wild and scary look in her eyes

"ME!! I'm the victim here!! Your '_cat'_ if you can even call it that! Attacked ME!!" I felt the anger bubbling up to the surface, and just looking at the cat in question sent my heart beating like a drum out of anxiety of being attacked again

"JULIAN! What were you thinking sending that boy up here? I told you that cat is evil! Im so sorry Edward. I know what you mean, trust me I've been attacked plenty of times" a man walked in and looked apologetically at me, he was an old man who looked wise and experienced, unlike his wife I felt very at ease around him.

"OH save it Jonathan! That _boy_ did something to my poor little snookums, just look at him he looks scared out of his wits" Julian cuddled the cat closer to her and I felt my eyes get huge

"WHAT! Look at me, do you really think I did this to myself" I jumped to my feet and pulled up my shirt, revealing my bare chest which had scratches all over it.

The room was then overpowered with gasps and then fell silent. I looked around to see a at least 10 pair of old women eyes glued to my chest and the few men that where also in the room raised there eye-brows and took in my wash-board abs.

"Bella... please tell me im not being oogled by your family" I glanced over at Bella who gave a little smirk but still looked sad.

I couldn't take it anymore, I dropped my shirt back down and walked strait to Bella and wrapped her in a tight hug

"What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear when she wrapped her arms tightly around me. I flinched at the pressure on my scratched but didn't let go of Bella who just shook her head.

"Uum, I think its time we go home. Thank you for the lovely time Aunt Julian I cant wait to see you again" Renee seemed to pull out of some trance that she was in, and spoke slightly un-evenly

"Come on kids" she quickly ushered us out of the house. Even when we got outside I could hear Julian swearing and accusing me of doing something to her cat. Which was probably going to be the cause of many night-mares for who knows how long.

The ride home was quiet and uncomfortable. Bella still looked sad but whenever I tried to say anything she would just nod, or give a quick answer not allowing for a conversation to continue. So I after a while I stopped trying. Renee kept glancing back at me threw the rearview mirror and I was started to get a little self-conscious.

We finally got to the house and Renee suggested Bella get me some alcohol to clean the cuts I sustained today so they didn't get infected.

Bella agreed and I followed her into the bathroom. I closed the door softly behind me and watched as Bella started digging through the cupboards, grabbing things such as cotton balls, and band aids.

"I'll give you some privacy" Bell was looking at the ground when she turned back to me to go out the door.

Without saying anything I quickly dropped my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt

"Think you could help me?" I said innocently. Bella looked up and gasped when she saw me standing open shirt in front of her. I saw the blood rush to her cheeks and she took a deep breath.

"Please" I took a couple steps forward so that we were just inches apart, Bella held her breath and nodded.

Bella reached over and grabbed a cotton ball, doused it in alcohol and looked up at my face

"This is going to hurt some" her voice was soft and seemed to have come out of her state of sadness and her cheeks where still pink. I smiled and grabbed her at the hips, lifted her and placed her on the counter next to the sink

"Be gentle" I tried making my voice do that silky thing that Bella always seemed to nearly faint over, I must have don't it right because her face got even more red and she seemed to be having a hard time swallowing.

She started to trace a hand over my chest, dabbing the cotton ball on all the scratches she could find. And it did indeed hurt but I forced myself to keep a strait face and not jump every time the cotton ball touched my skin.

Bella's hands moved slowly over my chest, her touch was so soft I started getting goose bumps.

My hands slid down across Bella's sides and over her thighs until I was at her knees, I pushed her legs apart and took a step forward so that our bodies were nearly touching, her legs on either side of me.

Bella gasped and held onto my bare arms tightly. My hand moved back up her thighs pulling her dress up with my fingers. Bella wrapped her legs around me and pulled herself closer. My lips met the skin of her neck and I couldn't stop myself from kissing every part of her that I could

She moved her head to the side to allow me better access to her neck. I slowly made my way up her neck, over her jaw, onto her cheeks, and then to the edge of her lips.

"I love you" I whispered in a soft sexy voice that had Bella gasping for air. My lips lightly brushed against hers until it was to much to bare and I needed to feel her lips against mine. Our kiss was intense and I found myself pulling Bella as close to me and I could. She arched her back and slid her fingers into my hair, making every part of our bodies touch, sending electricity and heat shooting threw me

I pulled back and gasped for air, Bella did the same thing. I was moments away from kissing her again when she spoke.

"Yes"

I stopped. My body unmoving.

I pulled back and looked at Bella who had her eyes closed and was biting her lip

"Yes what?" I was still out of breath and for a moment I didn't think Bella heard me.

"Yes... I will marry you"

I felt tingles shoot through my entire body, my breathing sped up again and my heart felt like it might explode

"What?" My voice squeaked and Bella opened her eyes. Her deep brown eyes boring into mine with such intensity I thought I might explode

"You heard me, I want to marry you, I accept your proposal. I want to become Mrs. Isabella Mason" Bella was talking fast, a smile taking her face when she said her name

I smiled so wide I thought my cheeks might split. Bella giggled and seemed genuinely happy and completely honest

I grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her into another passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close.

Before either of us really thought about what was going on, we were kissing in the style of the french, I had a hand up her dress and she was running her hands across my chest and back.

I moaned and heard Bella sigh, the sound I made seemed to excite her and her hands ran down to the button of my pants.

KNOCK...KNOCK... KNOCK. "Bella Edward are you still in there?" Phil's voice traveled threw the door.

Bella let go of my pants and I jumped away from her. My back was against the opposite wall of the bathroom, Both Bella and I were panting heavily and neither of us could stop the fit of laughter that overwhelmed both of us at that moment.

"Yes Phil, we'll be out in just a few minutes" Bella finally was able to control her Laughter enough to answer the man outside the door who was probably looking really confused right about now.

* * *

What did you think? did i just around to much? and what do you think happen to Bella to make her so sad? what changed her mind about getting married? well if you want i could put all that information in the next chapter?

**P.S: first song played (the one Edward sings parts of to Bella) is 'Are you gonna be my girl' by Jet.**


	8. Before & AfterMath

**Please Read:**Wow I am probably the worst author ever!! I mean I go from really long chapters to nothing!! I am SSOOO sorry! ive had like mayjor writters block latley and just dont know what to do anymore!! but i got past it to get this chapter out to you and I am working on the next one now and it will hopefully be much much longer than this one. please write and tell me of any ideas you might have, just look at the first chapter on the full summary and it says things that are saposed to happen but some help of how they happen would be much appreciated. Aslo if anyone could possible act as a beta I would be in your debt!! from what I already know and whats been pointed out im not that great at punctuations and such so if you are up to it I would have to declaire my love for you!!! I hope that doesnt scare anyone off...

Withought further ado i present the new chapter of The Wedding That Never Was!!

\

* * *

**Before & After-Math**

(Bella's POV)

I squeezed my eyes closed and pulled my body close, hugging the pillow next to me with such force I almost couldn't feel it anymore.

After I had finished putting band-aids on Edwards boo-boo's we left the bathroom and went to our own rooms, well only after we made the decision to _not_ have sex again till after we were married, which Edward insisted on, saying we already messed it up by doing it before the only way to make it somewhat better was to wait to do it again till after. I had disagreed but Edward made it clear there was to be no compromising positions until after the wedding.

My eye's opened slowly and I took in my guest room looking surroundings. I was still wearing my white sun-dress and my hair had kept some of its curl. After I had gone into my room I was so exhausted from the day that I crashed, and by the time on my bed side clock, hard.

I glanced down at my crinkled dress and noticed the red dots that where spattered over the front. From what I could only assume where from the cuts on Edwards chest. I felt my cheeks turn pink at the thought of being pressed up against Edward in the bathroom.

That's when everything really came back. I said yes, I accepted Edwards proposal. We were getting married! I was getting married to Edward Mason!!

I burst out into a fit of giggles and rolled over on the bed. My heart was racing and I felt an overwhelming since of happiness.

Where did this come from? Just a few days ago I would have had a panic attack or freaked out, not because the thought of marrying Edward was stressful or scary but just the thought of getting married. What if he got tired of me after some time? What if I ended up being a terrible wife? What if we had kids, would I be a good mom? Would I be the mom Edward wanted me to be? Would I be the person Edward wants when where older?

The terrible 'what if' thoughts invaded my mind with a fury and sent me into a deep denial and depression. What if the women at the party where right? What if I truly wasn't meant to be married?

I closed my eyes tightly and thought back to earlier in the day, Edward had just left to get me some water when the old gals began talking to me.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

I watched as Edward disappeared into the house, his copper hair shining in the light of the day, and swaying with the breeze which was ruffling the skirt of my dress

"Little Isabella! Oh I am so proud of you!! After that Jacob incident I didn't think you where ever going to get married! I mean you two seemed so in love, and the perfect couple!"

"Oh yes they where cute together!"

"Oh darling. When I heard the wedding was broken off I just knew something bad had happen! I mean, he was such a sweet boy, what made him leave?"

I felt a sharp pain in my heart, these women had just stabbed me with a wooden stake and continued to make it worse by digging in deeper. And what did she mean by what made him leave? Is she insinuating I did something wrong?

"Um I guess it just didn't work" I tried to give a good smile and pretend I was fine but I felt my face fall instantly. The old ones seemed not to notice

"Well lets just hope it does this time. I mean I just love that dear boy Edward, he is just adorable, and a gentle man, and so adorable! I mean just imagine his offspring!"

"Oh yes and he sure seems to love little Isabella here, I mean you are one lucky girl! Guys like him aren't single for very long, and the fact he is staying with you and not only that but marrying you says so much!"

"Oh yes, he could have any girl in the world and he picked you!"

The fossils broke out into a fit of giggles and I found myself on the verge of crying. They where right, Edward was perfect, and he was sticking with me threw all of this! I mean putting up with _my _family wasn't something _I_ even did very well, and he was purposefully doing it when I tried to avoid them at any cost, he was going threw hell to help me, he even _wants_ to really marry me! And what do I do? I say no! What kind of person am I? I should have said yes, the second he suggested it I should have said yes.

I watched the grass intently as I mentally kicked my own ass. Why was I being such a fool?

The wind blew again and I sneezed, a few tears trailed down my face, and I felt the lump in my throat jump

"Dear what's wrong? Are you ok?" Great now they pay attention to me? All the dinosaurs turned me into the center of attention. I quickly brushed the tears away and shook my head

"No im fine, its just allergies" I lied and tried my hand at another smile, this one holding better than the last

"Well ok, maybe you need some water. Now where is that boy with your water?"

A few minutes later, after a handful of chattering and comments towards me and my past a noise caught everyone's attention, it sounded like a scream a man scream.

_Edward_..

His name popped up in my head before anything else. But why would Edward scream? What was he doing? I looked over and saw Aunt Julian walk into the house, a concerned look on her face. A few minutes later I decided to follow.

I hadn't seen Edward in some time and I was starting to get concerned.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

I rubbed a hand over my face and got to my feet, praying that after all of this Edward would still love me, what if he ended up like Jake and decided I wasn't worth it? The tears burned my eyes but I refused to let them spill, no Edward was not like Jacob Black! He was nothing like him, and all in the good way.

After I changed into something a little more comfortable (like my yellow Spongebob pajama pants and an old white & blue baseball T that use to be Edwards.) I pulled my hair into a pony tail and headed down the stairs, my pink fuzzy slippers not making very much noise as I bounced down each step.

But with my wondrous luck, when I got to the end step I bounced a little too much. I watched as the floor began to grown in size and I was nearly able to have a face to face conversation with some rather interesting looking dust bunnies when my voyage stopped short

A pair of strong, warm, rock arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my to my feet

"I must say I am the luckiest man in the world" the silk words rolled into my ears like water threw your fingers, tickling all the way through. My big chocolate eyes nearly melted at the sight of the glowing god standing in front of me.

Edward's eyes traveled over my body taking in my outfit. I blushed slightly and then a lightbulb flickered, slowly, on in my head.

"Now why are you the luckiest man in the world? What because you get to play hero all the time? Are you mocking me?" I felt my cheeks brighten up and my already emotional state was turning raw.

Edward laughed a musical laugh and shook his head "Oh darling no, that's just one of the perks, my main luckiness would have to be that someone as beautiful as you actually fell for a loser like me! I mean look at you! You are absolutely stunning"

my jaw dropped and my brows shot into my hair, more at the sincerity in his voice and eyes than his actual words, but those where what made the eyebrows fly.

"Your kidding right? One, never call yourself a loser, that is a drastic insult! And two what are you talking about? Im in mismatching pajama's, my makeups a mess, and my hair looks funny"

"And yet you are breath tacking-ly gorgeous" Edward grabbed my hips and spun me around so his back was to the staircase. My cheeks flushed and my heart nearly exploded. He was being serious!

"I guess that makes me the luckiest women in the world" I smiled slyly and Edward cocked a brow

I leaned forward, pressing our bodies together,

"Because you think so highly of me, I get to get _you_ in bed, most girls would die, or even kill for that chance, so I think that makes me pretty damn lucky"

my lips brushed against Edwards ear and I felt his smile against my cheek

"Behave will ya?" I laughed and took a step back, holding my hands up in surrender, that's when I noticed Edward wearing _his_ pajama's.

A Pair of green plaid pj pants held loosely on his hips, and from seeing him in them before I knew that they hugged his behind in a beautiful fashion, and a white T that was so old it was nearly see-through. And down on his feet where an exact pair of my fuzzy pink slippers.

Edward must have realized ware my eyes had landed because I heard him start laughing

"Edward? What are those?" I said pointing, unbelievingly, at the pink fuzz on his feet

"Like them? Alice got them for me before I left, said you had a pair and that It would be a great way to match. I wasn't going to wear them at first but I was digging threw my suitcase and decided to play around and put them on, they where just so darn comfy that I didn't want to take them off"

Edward had a happy smile on his face, he even puffed out his chest in a prideful way. It was impossible to stop the giggles when they started, he just looked so proud of his discovery!

Soon enough we where both laughing hysterically, holding our side and such.

Two hours later Edward, Renee, Phil, and I Where all sitting around in the living room, playing LIFE, Edward was making a fortune as a painter with one kid, a son. I was in second place, making a fair but large amount of money as an athlete, I had one kid as well, a girl.

Renee was dealing with being a teacher on a small salary with 4 kids, and Phil was a dirt poor police officer with no kids.

It was my turn and I was on a roll. I landed with a six and moved my blue car the amount of spaces I won, landing on a decent square.

I opened my mouth to declare that it was Edwards turn when there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it" I said happily jumping to my feet and jogging to the front door. I opened it expecting the pizza that we had just recently ordered but was completely taken back when a little pixy jumped into my arms and started squeaking in a language I couldn't understand

"Alice?" I said, unsure of who it was I was hugging.

Alice's little face popped up and she flashed me a set of blinding white teeth.

I smiled happily and squealed when I pulled her into another hug.

"OH Bells I missed you sooooooo much!! Wejustdecidedtoflydownandseeyouandedwardonawhimbutimsogladwedid!"

"Alice please slow down I cant understand you"

I pulled back and looked at my super excited friend who was practically bouncing up and down

"She said, she was glad we decided to come" said a light voice I would recognize anywhere

"Oh my god Jazz you came too?" I said happily looked from Alice to Jasper who smiled and slid an arm around his wife

"Don't forget about us" Rosalie and Emmett walked from the side of the house where they must have parked their car.

"Rosie, Em, Jazz, Ali! Im so happy to see you all" I practically jumped forward pulling all four of them into a tight hug

"Who's at the door Bells?" I hear my mother call from down the hall,

"Oh come on in, you guys must be tired" I grabbed Alice and Rose's hands and pulled them into the house, Emmett and Jasper followed behind.

We made it into the living room where Renee proceeded to squeal and pull Rose and Alice into a death grip hug, while Edward casually got up and hugged his best friends.

"Alice!! Are you pregnant!?" Renee surprised everyone with her outburst when she pulled from Alice and held her at arms length away

"Uum yes.." Alice said, turning pink in the face and biting her lower lip, Renee squealed in happiness

"Umm mom how did you know?" I couldn't even believe it, I hadn't told her and not even I, one of Alice's best friends knew about the pregnancy until new years.

"Are you kidding? I'm a grown women with a kid, I know what it looks like when a girl's got one in the oven, besides she's just absolutely glowing! And in the mommy kind of way" Renee said happily pulling Alice into a tight hug.

Alice looked on the verge of happy tears as she gripped on to Renee like her life depended on it

"Really? I look like a mommy?" Alice squeaked out from against Renee

"Yes, yes you do. Ooh Alice honey you are going to be an amazing mother" Renee stroked little Alice's hair and held her tight.

I felt someone come up behind, then came the warm sensation of Edwards arms wrapping around my waist

"Would you ever want to be a mom" his silky voice whispered into my ear.

I could feel tears burning my eyes from watching Alice's excitement and I completely agreed with my mom that Alice would make a wonderful parent.

I nodded quickly, without even thinking about the question, but then again what did I have to think about? Of course I wanted to be a mom, and seeing Alice they was she was, so happy and exited, it made me want it more.

Edwards grip tightened and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Good, I think you would be the most amazing mom." The lump in my throat grew and I felt like I was about to fly away

"And you would be the best father any kid could ever want. They'll love you"

"They?"

"Yes, our kids"

"our?"

"Yes silly. _Our_ kids. Mine and yours"

Edward nuzzled his face in my hair and kissed my neck

"I absolutely, and positively love you Isabella S- ... Isabella Marie Mason"

A chill shot down my back and I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from squealing like a little school girl.

"Edward Mason what in the great name of the lord is on your feet??" Emmett's booming voice tore me from my thoughts and into pure hysterics at the look on Edwards face when both Emmett and Jasper began questioning him on his 'fuzzy fruity feet' as they called it.

"Oh back off you two, he's just being comfortable, and besides it takes a real man to wear something fuzzy and pink" Alice pipped in defensively and everyone burst out in laughter, the boys soon leaving Edward and his fuzzy slippers alone.

After some time of greeting and talking we started a new game of LIFE, although we changed the rules up a bit, such as we played as couples.

Edward and I where musicians with two kids (Twins/a boy and a girl) and where making a fair wadge.

Emmett and Rose where Repairman with a ton of money and a baby boy

Renee and Phil where Teachers with a carful of kids and a livable salary

and last but surely not least Jasper and Alice with a baby girl, where Doctors with a very decent gross pay.

The game ended with a victorious win by Alice and Jasper with Emmett and Rose in second, Edward and I firmly in third (which didn't bother me a bit, we had a great LIFE) and Phil and Renee last, but they weren't too bad off, well at least they weren't in debt.

So after some more laughs and congratulations Rosalie and Alice declared it time to kidnap me and lock ourselves in my room for some girl talk which I was just completely thrilled about! Seeing as I had to tell them that I was now officially engaged and that I would need them to help my mother plan the wedding so I don't end up with a giant neon 80's edition reception... YEAH!!

So excited about that!!

My depressing thoughts where cut out with the sharp click of my door closing

"So how's it going? From the look of things you haven't told your mom of the non existent wedding" Rosalie sat down gracefully on my bed while Alice jumped up to claim the headboard for her back.

I slowly sat down between my best friends, trying to choose my words carefully

"Well actually I did, I even came right out and said it, but she is a very stubborn women, and then you know after a while ... we.just.decided.to.go.through.with.it" [I put periods just so you could read the words

I let the rest of my sentence fly out in one breath while I prayed that the girls wouldn't flip

About two minutes and no words later I began to get concerned.

I looked between Alice and Rose who where both just staring at me I began to get worried

Did they think it was a bad idea? Did they think it wouldn't work between Edward and I?

But before my thoughts could get to out of control I nearly had a heartache, Alice and Rosalie started squealing at the same time and both nearly bounced me off the bed with there jitters

"OH MY GOSH!! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!!!!" And so the chanting started

Alice jumped me and we both fell off the bed, me with a thud and gasp her with loud giggled and a ramble of congratulations soon Rose joined in and in no time we where three giggling freaks on my bedroom floor.

"This is so exciting! Im so glad you two finally decided to do this! Its so wonderful!!"

"You are the cutest couple!"

"This is so perfect"

"I always knew you two would get together"

The exciting words and comments ran together into one sentence and I could no longer tell which of my best friends was saying what all I knew was they agreed to the wedding which meant they thought we could do it, and just that right there gave me enough confidence to get up in the morning and deal with this hectic life that was about to become mine.

* * *

ok not the greatest chapter i know!! but please review and give me the insentive to continue with a furey to get out many a chapter to you!! 


	9. Eye Of The Storm

**Hey Everyone,** _just want to let you know this is a super short chapter, I just needed to get it out there so i can get into come more good stuff, the nect chapter will be much longer, drama filled, and possibly funny, which I am hoping for. not only is this justa filly but also to let you know i have not forgot about this story and my lovley readers. so please review even if it is just to tell me to hurry with the next chapter. as you other authors know its speeds things up when you know people like your work_

**Also!!**_ im in desperate need of a deta as you all know, so if your willing, please contact me!!._

_now, enjoy!_

* * *

**Eye of the storm**

Once the chaos of girly excitement died down, we were able to go back to casual speaking and normal octave voices.

Alice and Rose still continued to batter me with question and so I explained my change of heart, and the fact that it was thanks to a group of women who had been around long enough to have met Adam and Eve yet had no sense to leave a persons past in just that, the past.

As soon as I said Jacob's name Alice and Rose both practically flew into me, hugging me so tightly I had a hard time telling the rest of my story. I told them of my conversation with the ladies as well as the one with Edward in the bathroom, although I left out the gory.. Or should I say_ sexy_ details that happen between Edward and I while in the bathroom but they got the just of what I was telling them.

Yet, the question of why Edward had scratches on his body did come up, and I got the pleasure of telling my dear friend of the very lovable kitty cat names Mr. Floof.

By the end of my story both girls, and I, where laughing so hard we had tears in our eyes. I was sure everyone in the house could hear us, but when I heard the loud laughter of none other than Emmett I figured Edward was most likely filling the guys in on why their fiance/wive's where in my room yelling "WHAT. A. PSYCHO. CAT!!" And "RUN EDWARD ,RUUUUN!!"

We where still laughing when my door flew open and a very red faced, smiling Emmett entered "come on bella you gotta tell me! Did Eddie cry when the cat attacked him?!" Emmett ran over and jumped onto the bed like he was just one of us girls sitting around gossiping. He quickly folded his legs Indian style and leaned forward anxious to hear my side of the story,

Jasper dashed into the room and took his place right next to Emmett, the same curious, excited look on his face. I looked up to see Edward make it to the door and run a hand threw his hair, waiting patiently to see what I was going to tell his friends.

"Nope, he actually took it really well, there was screaming and swearing but other than that he held up rather well. But don't be fooled Mr. Floof isn't your ordinary cat, why, my Great Grandfather was in the military for 20 years and I watched that cat scare him into tears, and nearly a heart attach!!" I of course was lying for the most part, and doing a surprisingly good job at it, while it was true Mr. Floof scared Grandpa George the only reason he cried was he was allergic to cats and he just happen to nearly have a heart attach that day, but they didn't have to know that.

Both guys's jaws visibly dropped and they looked at me in astonishment

"Wow... im sorry I laughed at you dude.. I didn't realize it was that bad, I thought you where just being a woos" Emmett spoke up, looking over to Edward with what looked like awe.

"Yeah man, im surprised your still alive" Jasper piped in. Edward flashed one of his dazzling crooked smiles at me and said a great big thank you with his eyes before he turned to the guys and crossed his arms

"Nice to see you guys think so much of me"

Edward gave them stern look, they of course started laughing at him.

* * *

So after another hour or so of talking Renee decided to come in and announce we where all going to go out for dinner to a fancy restaurant. I disagreed, stating that our four friends had just gotten off the plain and where probably tired and didn't want to go anywhere. Which I knew was hocus, I just didn't want to have to get dressed up again. 

"Oh hush now Bella, we are just fine and you know it, it was only about an hour and a half flight there is no way we are too tired to go eat, isn't that right Rosalie?" Alice jumped up excitedly and put her hands on her hips, she looked to Rose with her all knowing and mischievous eyes.

Rosalie of course agreed right away.

"Now be gone with you boy's while us girls get ready" Alice escorted the boys out of the room, who had began to complain saying things like "oh come on little Ali I was comfortable, you guys can change we'll just sit on the bed and relax". That of course awarded Emmett a slap on the head by his loving fiancé Rosalie.

As soon as the boys where on the other side of the door Alice slammed it shut and immediately flew to my recently filled dresser draws "now lets see what you've got in here to wear my dear. Rose will you get the makeup ready?" Alice looked so cute digging threw my draws, like a little caffeinated chipmunk.

I watched in amazement as my friends body became engulfed in my dresser to the point where you could only see her little feet hanging out. "Ahha!" Alice cheered with excitement, I slowly walked over and helped fish her out of my clothes, anxious and nervous at the same time too see what she picked out for me to wear.

Alice pulled back and held up a black dress, it was actually quite beautiful. My biggest problem with it? It wasn't mine, nor had I ever seen it before.

"Uumm, Alice?" I asked hesitantly as the beautiful little pixie skipped over to lay the dress across my bed

"Yes dear?" She said happily, going over to her own suitcase to find what she was going to wear.

"Where did that come from? I mean, I put away my clothes just recently and I don't recall ever seeing that" I said pointing to the black material laying on my bed.

"Oh yeah, well I had sent some clothes to your mom for you before you guys came here and she stuck them in the very back of the draws so you wouldn't see them, it was a surprise. Soo, surprise!" Alice jumped up and waved her arms around like she had just come out of a cake or something.

"I should have known" I mumbled while walking over to pick up the black dress, Lately Alice had been acting weird. Not that her normal self wasn't strange, but she seemed so much more... I don't know, _happy_ I guess would be the word. I don't know if it was because of her pregnancy or what, but this Alice was much more childish and easy going than the Alice I know.. But maybe that was a good thing.

* * *

Two hours later make-up was done, hair was setting, dresses where on, and we where ready to go. 

I was quite pleased with Alice's choice of dress for me. It was, as I said earlier, black, the left side of the skirt hit above my knee cap, but sloped down so the right end was at my ankle, the back was open and it tied around the neck. The heels where also relatively safe, they where only a few inches but thick and strapped around my ankle tightly so there was no chance of me twisting it.

My hair had a soft curly bounce to it, nothing major, and my makeup of course was done to perfection by the very talented Rosalie. Who herself had on a knee length red dress that had one long-sleved arm and the other tanked with a plunging v-neck.

Alice, the little angel herself had on the cutest strapless emerald green dress, it held tight around her waist and chest but went down to her knees, the skirt part was floofed out and scrunched, her short hair gelled back and a big white flower sitting over her left ear.

We left my room to find three gorgeous men standing at the bottom of the stair case waiting for us.

* * *

_Like i said short. but just needed to get out there. also if you notice the title Eye of the Storm, yes well the meaning of that is, this is really when the bad stuff starts happening, i mean they thought the cat was bad. out gang is about to deal with alot of bad luck and tough times. so stick around to figure out how they deal. _

_and please tell me if im doing a fair job, or just completely destroying our beloved charectors._

_-F!kle_


	10. Dear Diary

**HHHIII!! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!! Ive already beat myself up like a million times, well just about everytime i get online. so yeah around a million times. i love you all so much and i am SSSSSOOOOO sorry its taken so long!! i hit such a brick wall with what to do, now i know this chapter sucks and alot doesnt make sence but im alreayd working on the rest, this night will be told through everyones POV except for Phil, lol no one really wants to hear from phil. things will come into play and words will be twisted. im sorry this chapter is so short but i wanted to get it out there quickly so you guys know i havnt forgotten nor givin up on this story. **

**i like totaly botched this chapter to, it sucks beyond reason, but im just starting to get my mojo back so it might take a bit. please give me as much encouragement as you can and remind me that you care! well heres a short chappie for you. **

**-F!kle**

**(OOOH and one more thing that i hope you dont kill me for, i lost my word perfect so all i had to work with was notepad, which means tons of spelling mistakes as well as puntual errors. soo... yeah, sorry... please dont hurt me too badly...)**

**B(POV)**

The morning sky was bright and clear, making it seem like nothing bad could ever happen. But boy was the sky a liar!

It was probably around 10:30 the morning after and I was sitting on my mothers roof in my white and blue polkadot pajama's. Edward's mad at me, moms devistated, and Phil was blaming me for setting my mom on fire. im not even sure how to explain everything that happened! there is only one place i can truly turn to that will understand everything and never judge me, the one thing that had been one of my best of best friends in the world, the one who can help sort this mess out.

--

**Dear Diary.**

Ok so i know i havnt written in you in a while and im sorry but i just had the worst night in the history of my nights!

I guess i should start from the begining of the disasters.

So Alice, Rosalie, and I had just come out of my room and where at the stairs when we saw our very handsome men. Just the sight of Edward was making my hands sweat.

I made my way down the stairs slowly but ended up tripping on the last step anyway, Edward of course caught me and Jasper owed Emmett 3 bucks. im going to assume that you know what they where betting over.

Well after my little slip up, Edward decided he would keep me very close in a way of trying to make me feel better, he would constantly glide his fingers over any of my exposed skin he was closest to and whisper sweet things in my ear, quite honostly it was driving me crazy! and not really in a bad way. A few minutes later Renee and Phil finally joined us and we headed out.

Skipping the car ride, because nothing really happened there, we made it to a popular Itallian style resturaunt called BadaBoom! it was quite nice i have to say, very charming and not too completely expensive.

Now i know nothing that bad so far huh? well this is where it really starts.

So we all sit down at this huge tabe and get our menu's and this _gorgeous _waiter comes up, i mean he was h-o-t-t!! but of course i didnt notice that, i mean i was sitting right next to my fiance

But i will say i dont think ive ever seen Alice blush so quickly and Rose even seemed short a few words. Renee out right gawked at him and i had to kick her leg under the table to get her to whipe the drool from her face. As you might imagine none of the guys at our table where too happy about our fasination.

Edward, being who he is, drapped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close, and gave the waiter one of those guy looks, you know where there secretly telling the other guy to watch his step. in other words he was marking his territory, which was me.. how nice. I was almost surprised when Emmett didnt take Rose out to pee on her, you know to show she was his. intead he slipped his arm around her waist, nearly pulled her onto his lap and started whispering something in her ear, and nuzzling her neck. Jasper was a little bit cooler about it then Emmett, he leaned over and gave Alice a sweet yet passionate kiss on the lips and rubbed her stomach. she giggled and his small actions made it obvious they where together and expecting.

Phil wasnt nearly as good at this as our guys, he just coughed to get Renees attention and then gave her a soft smile. So after ordering our drinks small talk around the table started, it was fine untill Renee turned to me and started in about the wedding.

I think she already had everything planned out, colors location, look of the dresses, and if that wasnt bad enough she started in about 'grandchildren' i was ok sitting through it holding Edwards hand untill that bit of information started getting thrown around. I started to feel woozy and realized i needed to get out of there. I quickly excused myself from the table and nearly ran into the bathroom.

Once in there i gently washed down my face and touched up my makeup. Thats when someone firmilure came into the bathroom and adressed me. It was one of my good friends Angela! oh i missed that girl. she had moved to Virginia a little while back so i hadnt been able to keep in touch as much as i wanted to. We quickly gave hugs and hi's and i asked her what she was doing in Phoenix. She smiled and told me that she was comming to surprise me, as a wedding gift, but she saw me leave to go to the bathroom before she could make it to the table so she decided to follow. Renee and Alice had talked to eachother about comming here and called Angela who was already in town and told her she should meet us here.

After a bit more explaining Angela turned the conversation to me, she asked what was wrong and was wondering why i looked so upset. i told her about my whole situation, the fact i wasnt really engaged to Edward at first and how after a bit he did propose and i agreed but i was starting to feel pressured into everything, i think i even said something along these lines,

"I dont know Angela, i jsut feel like one of those pregnant teenagers who has to marry a guy becasue he's the father and i dont want to deal with this alone. i know thats not my situation but with Renee pushing everything and not really having a say i kinda feel trapped, i mean i love Edward but can i really marry him right now? withought even having a say in what dress i wear?"

Angela agreed that it wasnt right what Renee was doing and we decided that we would sit her down later and get some things strait. i gave Angela a hug and we headed out of the bathroom.

When we got close to the tabel i noticed Alice was whispering something to Jasper who looked very deep in thought about whatever she was saying.

We where just about to make it to the table when my foot twisted the wrong way and i fell forward, right into one of the waiters who was holding a tray of glasses full of luiquid.

The man fell forward, dropping the tray on our table, soaking Rose, Emmett, and Phil, while Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Renee just got a little drizzle. I stumbled forward more and caught onto a tapestry that was hanging on the wall, The waiter stood up and turned to glare at me, but his look turned from scolding to fright in a second. i looked over and found the tapestry i was holding onto for support was on fire. i quickly jumped back, Angela grabbed onto me, Edward jumped up from the table to come to me, the waiter pulled on the clothe to get it away from the wall, Renee stood up just as the tapestry hit her back, she yelled, the fire caught her hair, Emmett threw a glass of liquid on her to put the fire out, too bad the liquid was brandy.

So mom was on fire people where screaming i was frozen in place and Edward was now helping to get the giant wall ornamate away from Renee, who fell into a table with a bunch of glasses of water on it, so the fire on her head was out, but the fire from the tapestry now spread along the ground onto a table clothe. Everyone else in the building was running around frantically when Phil decided it was time we left the resturaunt. We could hear the fire sirens on their way.

So we all quickly went outside, the fire trucks and ambulances where there soon, they sat Renee down and informed her she was fine except she would have to get a new haircut, luckaly she didnt get burned.

I was just starting to get my heart rate to slow down when Phil turned to me, "Geez, Bella what do you think you where doing! you could of killed Renee!" CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!! i didnt even do anything! i dont know how that darn thing caught fire but he was blaming me!! i felt the blood run to my face, i wanted to scream, but at the same time i wanted to cry. i was so frustraited and scared that i didnt even know what to do.

So instead of doing anything i turned on my low heels and started down the side walk

"BELLA! wait, where do you think your going!?" Edward was at my side in a second. but for some reason i couldnt talk to him, i felt trapped, still scared, lonley and guilty. i ruined the night and looked like an idiot, mom would need a hair cut 'cause i accidently set her on fire and i didnt know what to do.

I dodged him and told him i would see him later. i wasnt sure where i was going but i was going no matter what.

I was quite surprised when i found myself alone in a clud somewhere in Scottsdale, Edward hadnt followed me. what did that mean? he never didnt follow me ecpecially when i was mad. he was angry with me? did he also think it was my fault everything got messed up? maybe he just didnt want to be with me? my mind was going a little crazy, it could have been becasue i had had a few drinks already.

I guess i had been there for a while becasue the next thing i know the bartender is telling me that the bars closing and i have to make my way out.

When i went outside the sun was already comming up. i couldnt believe it, i had been out for at least more than 3 hours.

Im not quite sure when or how i got home but i know when i did i wished i was back at the bar. When i got in the house, Edward was pacing in the living room, Jasper and Rose where talking Alice was no where to be found, well at least thats what i thought until i heard Renee yell something and Alice's soothing voice chimed in, helping to keep her calm, Emmett and Phil where in the kitchen.

Edward jumped to me imediatly and started asking where i was what i was doing and why in gods name didnt i answer my phone, it wasnt till then that i realized i had my phone with me but it was turned off. He was furious when i started talking, giving little information, and making it obvious that i was waisted, big time.

"Bella? are you going to be alright?" I turned around and saw the really cute waiter from Badaboom standing at the doorway of the front door. at first i couldnt figure out why in the hell he was there, i looked over at Edward who looked like he had just been kicked in the stomach.

I told the kid that i was fine and he left, closing the front door softly, i still dont remember meeting up with him, or even telling him my name. in fact i dont even know my name. but the look on Edwards face just broke my drunken heart.

I remember trying to talk to Edward but all he said was "go to your room" i think i had something coherent going threw my head but im not sure. all i know is i slapped a very angry Edward as hard as i could across the face before walking, very wobly up the stairs and slamming my door. im pretty sure i layed down and cried myself to sleep, i only think that becasue when i woke up this morning my makeup was all over my cheeks, my eyes where swolen, and my throat hurt.

After i showered i put on my pajama's, snuck out my window and crawled onto the roof, luckaly i didnt fall in the process. after i got comfortable i pulled out my diary and started putting down everything i could remember from yesterday, which means were all caught up. so yeah, that was my terrible night. it may not seem as completely bad as it was, but i have to deal with it still today. oh god. i wonder what Edward thinks of me, he probably hates me, everyone probably hates me. well i guess i better go see. if i dont write again soon its because i have been murdered by my family. good bye, i love you, and wish me luck.

--

I closed my diary and slid down the roof, making my way back to the window. unlucky for me, im not graceful nor very good at climbing things. I reached for my windowsill when my foot slipped from the wall and my fingers released the shingles. the drop wasnt as long as i thoguth it would be and the bushed broke my fall, but it still hurt like hell.

I cursed myself and my lack of ability to do anythign, before i limped my way to the back door. when i entered the house i found Renee in the kitchen, she looked fine, except her hair was much shorter, it was bobbed around her face and had a strait a-line cut in the back. i can only imgine how long it took alice to get all the burned hair out, i only say Alice because rose cant cut hair to save her life.

Renee looked at me for a second before turning back to her eggs. "good morning hunny" her voice was soft and i could tell she was forcing herself to be polite. Renee always had an easy time forgiving people, except when it came to her hair, she was very picky about her hair, it had to be a certain length and a certain style for her to be happy, and i could tell she was blaming me from taking that exactness from her. yeah yeah its just hair but mom is a strange person.

"morning" i mumbled before slipping out of the kitched and heading for the stairs, Renee hadnt even noticed me limping on my left leg, yep she was definaitly mad. Alice and Rose where curled up on the couch sleeping. they looked exausted, they had their pajama's on but obviously hadnt taken a shower last night seeing at they still had makeup on and their hair done, messy, but done.

Just as i turned to go up the stairs i ran into something hard, i looked up to see Emmett looking down at me, he wasnt smiling but he didnt look mad either, i had never seen such a blank look on his face in all our time of knowing eachother.

"Hey Em. uumm... Wheres Edward? i really need to talk to him.. about last night.." my head was throbbing big time and i knew talking to Edward would probably bring on a fight but i also knew if i didnt talk to him it could end up being a very bad thing.

"Beats me, Him and Jazz took off a few hours ago. he didnt look happy. " damn.. this was going to be harder than i thought, withought Edward being here means i'll have to wait longer to talk to him, which will give him more time to think about how bad i screwed up last night..

"thanks" i mumbled and passed Emmett, i was a few steps up when Emmett called out to me

"Oh and Bella, about last night.. i know it wasnt your fault, at the resturaunt, you didnt start that fire, but you did run off all night and most of the morning. that wasnt cool, and then having that guy pop up and be the one that brought you home drunker than stink, that hurt Edward, really bad... just so you know"

"Emmett? uum.. thank you for that, but um, who was that guy anyway? i dont really remember meeting anyone or even comming home..." i felt like an idiot saying that but it was true, i couldnt remember anything really, ecpecially as time passed, i guess its a good thing i wrote everything down earlier.

Emmett laughed "I think he said his name was Palo, he stopped by this morning to explain that he worked at the resuraunt, saw you at the bar and walked over to see if you where ok, he said you where drunker than snot so he offered to take you home, guess in the process you told him your name" Emmett shrugged and trotted off.

I was heading back up the stairs when i heard the front door open "Jasper, wait.. i.. im sorry, i didnt mean to."

It was Edward, he sounded pretty upset. i hurried back down the stairs and was greeted with the sight of a black eyed Jasper, who also looked pretty mad.

"Jazz?" Alice sat up on the couch and rubber her eyes, "Its fine Alice go back to sleep" Jasper was clenching his teeth. Edward came from the hall into the living room behind jasper, he was still wearing his dress slacks and white T shirt from last night.

"Edward.." his head snapped over to where i was at, and the worst look flashed in his gorgeous green eyes, he was sad.

"Edward, we need to talk. ..please." he sighed and nodded once before walking out the backdoor.

I followed, still limping. behind him.

When we made it outside Edward sat on one of the chairs Renee and Phil had sitting in the grass. I walked to the one across from him before carefully sitting down, my butt was still hurting pretty bad from the fall.

"What happen? i dont remember you limping last night?" aawh there was my Edward, he was still mad at me but looked rather worried at my condition

"no its fine, i just fell off the roof this morning." i tried to brush it off like it happened all the time, but he gave me one of his looks that questioned my sanity yet wanted to delve deeper into the subject. but that would have to wait.

"Edward im sorry... i know im an idiot. i always have been and i wanted to profusly appologize about last night, i honostly dont know what was wrong with me. i was jsut so frustraited with mom and the fire and thinking it was all my fault that i just needed to get away, i didnt realize i was gone for so long or that i drank that much. i never meant to worry you, and that waiter dude meant nothing to me! i dont even know who he is, was, whatever. i just wanted to appologize for being such a terrible person, and if you dont want to marry my anymore i can perfectly understand i mean i wouldnt want to be with me either, im just such an.. oh god why am i so rediculously, clumsily, braindead..." now i was rambling, but i couldnt help it.

Tears started whelling up in my eyes as my head started trying to name off all the reasons why the man of my dreams didnt deserve to be with such a dingbat, he diserved better. i started crying and couldnt get myself to stop. my head felt like it was about to explode and all i wanted to do was curl up in a corner and disapear..

**I know!! CRAPPY! sorry!. next chapter should be Edwards POV, then Alices, then Jaspers, then Rose, then Emmett, and then Renee.. well thats the plan right now, i might mix it up some, depending on who has the better pov.**


	11. Fist vs Eye

**WOOT WOOT!! 2 chapters in one day, and this ones couple be considered a decent size!! JOYOUS DAYS! ok so i feel ive gotten the ball rolling again, slowly, but theres movement. this chapter is from Edwards POV im sorry if the time line seems a little ifff but work with me here. ok now i am not too proud of this story becasue at times i feel like i make Edward a little so sappy, so i would like your input. please tell me what you think so i can keep this ball in movement!! **

**-F!kle**

**(P.s i found a spell check place so ive been working on that, its not too much better but at least you can understand the words!! lol)**

* * *

So within the last few days, not only did i get engaged to the women i love, but i was attacked by a evil freeking cat and laughed at by my friends, now i was sitting in a nice restaurant with that said fiance while she oogled another guy, tell me where the justice is. Altho she wasn't the only of the females in the room doing this, actually Alice, Rose, and Renee all seemed quite interested in our waited, Alice actually blushed! Jasper wasn't going to like that. Emmett being the big brute he was made a big scene about him and Rose, while I on the other hand tried to play things cool, i draped my arm over Bella's shoulders and held her close, The waiter, who's name tag read 'Palo' made eye contact with me, and i gave him what i hoped was my best "keep your distance" look, hoping that maybe Bella didn't catch it, but with her dainty smirk i knew she was aware of what i was doing. Perceptive girl.

After "Palo" left our table everyone started in on their own conversations, I tried my best to keep Bella in my conversations but sometimes i would get too wrapped up talking to Jasper.

It wasn't too long before i felt Bella's hand tighten around mine considerably, I turned my attention from Jasper to find Renee going over loads of wedding plans, well more like informing Bella of her plans. I gripped Bella's hand tightly trying to be reassuring, she was doing good too, until Renee mentioned 'grandchildren' I could tell the second that Bella snapped and had enough.

"Um, hold that thought mom, i need to use the restroom" and she was out of there. I was just about to stand up to catch up to her so we could talk when i felt Jasper grab my arm.

"Let her go, i know you want to comfort her but i don't think now is the time. just give her alittle air, I'm sure everything will be fine. she just needs to relax" Maybe he was right, maybe i just needed to give Bella a little room, besides maybe she doesn't even want to talk to me at the moment, knowing her it could freak her out some.

I sat back down and tried to get comfortable, Alice and Rose where whispering animatedly when Alice stopped and excused herself. Maybe she was going to go check on Bella.

Alice left the table just as Renee turned to me, "Oh Edward dear, what do you think about kids? you want some right?" I felt a little akward having Renee ask me such a question but felt i should answer before she started bombarding me with questions asking why i didn't answer or maybe that if i didn't want kids i wasn't allowed to marry Bella or something.

"Kids? well yeah i like kids, I'm not sure if I'm ready for kids now tho, I think Bella and I are a bit too young and immature" That was a good answer right? it wasn't a confession of wanting kids that Renee could misconstrue and throw at Bella but it wasn't a down right no.

Renee smiled approvingly and nodded. Alice slipped by quickly and took her seat, immediately she turned to Jasper and started whispering something important in his ear, or at least it must have been important, with the look on his face.

I watched from the corner of my eye while continuing me conversation with Renee. A few times Jasper threw a glance my way before turning back to Alice. I wonder whats going on...

I was just about to lean closer and ask if there was anything wrong when a man practically jumped onto our table, liquid shot out everywhere soaking Rosalie who froze in her seat, Phil who's eyes got bigger than the state of Main and Emmett who just looked lost and confused. The liquid flowed from the table onto my pants leg but that was about the extent of my wetness.

The waiter jumped up off the table and threw a few appologies are way before turning to look at someone, i followed his gaze and found Bella, i was on my feet in a second. But i was quite surprised when i saw that Bella was gripping onto a wall tapestry that was in fact on fire. When Bella noticed the flames she jumped back and fell into Angela's arms. Wait, what was Angela doing here? I was at Bella's side as soon as i could, she looked like she was in a state of shock, her face was white as a ghost and her brown eyes where practically bulging out of her head.

There was another scream and when i looked up i found the site in front of me quite disturbing. The tapestry had fallen forward and landed on Renee just as she was moving from the table, the flames quickly caught her hair, the fact that she had a ton of hair spray in it didn't help much. Emmett, trying to be quick on his feet grabbed a glass of liquid and tried tossing it on the fire, only to find the liquid was an alcoholic beverage and just made the flames grow.

Renee tripped backwards and landed on one of the closest table and right into some cups of water. luckily it was enough to put out the flames. I was standing next to Jasper trying to figure out what to do next when we realized the fire was spreading to one of the table clothes "I think its time to get outside!" Phil piped in. At that moment i definitely had to agree with his decision.

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her outside behind me, Everyone filed outside as calmly as we could, well everyone of us. I'm pretty sure the rest of the people in the building where screaming like idiots.

After we got outside we crossed the street and waited for the Fire department which was there within minutes, Ambulances behind them. The fire in BadaBoom! was put out within 10 minutes, and the medics took a look at a very stunned and stressed Renee, their diagnosis, extremely lucky. she didn't sustain any burns on her body what so ever, except her hair was pretty fried and would need a new cut to clear out the burned areas.

Phil turned around and said something to Bella that i didn't quite catch, but the look on her face told me it wasn't anything nice. Bella started walked, quickly, down the side walk, away from us.

I had to move quickly before she left or something bad might happen, "BELLA! wait, where do you think your going!?" I tried to move in front of her so that she would have to stop and talk to me but she just dodged to the side and kept walking

"I just need to go for a walk, you guys head home i'll get a taxi, i'll be out for a while." That didn't sound like my Bella, tonight must be so hard on her. I took a step to follow her but felt someone grab my arm, it was Jasper again.

"Any other time i would tell you to follow, But did you see how she dodged you? she didn't even look in your eyes, i don't think it would be a good idea to follow her.

Jasper always had a way of understanding peoples feelings, even if you didn't quite understand them yourself. So i stayed back, i didn't follow her. Jasper better be right.

Renee was quite upset by the time we got home. i think the night was just starting to set in. On our way back to the house Phil informed me that Renee had a fetish with her hair, it was almost like hair style OCD or something, it had to be just perfect or else she wasn't happy. And it was starting to get easy to tell that she wasn't happy.

Once we got into the house Alice took Renee upstairs to try and fix her hair, Rose went along, i think for moral support. Rose had tried cutting someones hair once, it didn't quite turn out good... at all.. she from what I've heard she's become the makeup expert. Alice on the other hand did wonders with hair.

Phil went into the kitchen to get something to drink and maybe make a sand which or something seeing as we hadn't been at the restaurant long enough to eat, actually we didn't even get our drinks.

Jasper and Emmett disappeared into a corner and had what looked like a serious conversation, which left me not knowing what to do and waiting for Bella to come home. We needed to talk.

Not knowing what to do to be useful i found the piano and started playing random tones, soon i was playing Bella's lullaby and after playing it three times in i row i tried some other compositions. they started out light and easy but after an hour of playing they where starting to turn into chamber music, or just plain dark.

When i couldn't take listening to the eerie dark music anymore i got up and started pacing. How long was Bella going to be? i was starting to get really worried.

Emmett and Jasper finally came back form where they where hiding, both gave me a weird look that i couldn't quite pin, before Emmett headed upstairs and Jasper walked over to sit on the couch.

Almost as soon as hit butt hit the sofa i was on the recliner across form him.

"Ok Jasper, spill it, what where you guys gossiping about? was it the same thing Alice was talking to you about at the restaurant?" Japser was hiding something, that was obvious. but he also didn't look like he was going to budge

"Its nothing, don't worry Edward." He was trying too hard to sweep it under the rug, it was something important, and i was going to make him break, sooner or late.

Leaving jasper to his secrets i got up and started pacing. I'm not sure how long i walked back and forth but i do know it was a long time. the sun was up and Jasper was now sitting in the Kitchen with Phil who hadn't left the refrigerators side for a few hours now.

Emmett and Rose where now the ones huddling in a corner having a serious conversation. Alice was still upstairs trying to console Renee and finish up with her hair.

If i walked any longer i would probably burn a whole in the ground. I was just about to sit down when there was a creaking noise coming form a door, when i turned i found Bella standing in the hall, she looked so tired and warn down.

"Geez Bella where the hell have you been? I've called your phone over 20 times but you never answered, what took you so long, why didn't you come home earlier?"

It felt like a weight came off my shoulders as soon as i saw Bella, she was safe, thank god. during my time pacing back and forth i had dialed Bella's number 37 times, i know i counted. of course i wasn't going to tell her that. My voice was laced with anger and frustration, no matter how happy i was to see her it was hard to keep control of my emotions.

"Its fine, im's sorry. it aint hapenen again, im ok's" Her sentence came out relatively casual but she was obviously extremely drunk. Bella was swaying on her feet, her eyes kept rolling back like she was about to pass out, and her words was mumbled and seemed hard for her to pronounce. I was about to say something when another mans voice cut in.

"Bella? are you going to be alright?" Both Bella and i looked back to the front door, i couldn't believe it 'Palo' was standing at the front door, he looked tired, and his suit and tie uniform was untidy and incomplete. the weight that had felt lifted hit my shoulders like a ton of bricks, the breathe literally left my lungs. So Bella was with him.. the whole night?

"uuh, yes'm i'm, i'm just dandy.." Bella almost looked confused, but she answered as best as she could, Palo nodded and closed the front door behind him. Bella turned to me, a soft pink filling her cheeks

"Edward I don't.."

"Go to your room" I couldn't talk to her right now, i spent hours worrying about her and getting furious at Jasper for making me let her go, and here she is being brought home by a guy she was practically drooling over earlier in the night. I know what i said wasn't really the best thing to say to a drunken women but i wasn't quite expecting her reaction.

Bella walked right in front of me and slapped me across the face, before she turned and headed upstairs. I put a hand on my cheek where she hit me, there was definitely going to be a big red mark there for a while. i guess its better than having a black eye.

I turned to find Jasper and Rose both standing in the living room with shocked expressions. My eyes locked on Jaspers before i walked out the front door.

"Edward Wait!!" Jasper was behind me in a few seconds, following me down the small drive way. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Emmett called from the door. I was ready to ignore both and just walk off into the day when another voice caught my attention.

"Um, sir? Edward right?" I stopped and looked over to find Palo standing next to what must have been his car, he had his keys in one hand and his door in the other.

"What?" I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, specially this kid. but I guess the look i was giving him wasn't my "stay back and shut up or i will kill you" looks, from what he did next i must have had on my "please come and talk to me, i actually care what you have to say" looks.

"I just wanted to let you know what happened, After the fire i decided i was going to go out and get some drinks, i saw Bella at the bar and recognized her from the restaurant, i felt bad for what happen, i know it wasn't her fault so i went over to ask if she was ok. She was drunker than snot so i offered to give her a ride, she agreed so i brought her right home. well once she remembered how to get here. I swear thats all that happened. I just thought you should know" After his fair length very Italian sounding speech Palo got into his little Toyota and drove away.

The speech that was meant to make me feel better, really made things even crappier. So Bella hadn't spent the night drinking with him, and all he did was give her a ride home. i was mentally accused both of them of possibly doing things that they shouldn't be, and the fact that she went strait to a bar made me realize just how much i should have gone after her.

I got into Renee's Navigator, i had snagged the keys on my way out the door, and started it up. Jasper made a motion to Emmett who nodded and went back into the house while Jasper jumped in the car with me. I didn't want him to come but i also didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. and telling him to get out of the car would include me having to talk to him.

There was no planned destination, but once we got into town i realized i was hungry so i stopped at the closest Ihop. Without a word to each other Jasper and I went into the bulding got our seats and just sat there. I glared at Jasper while he just looked sympathetic.

"Im sorry, i shouldn't have kept you from going to her i know" So he was the first to break the silence. should have known.

"Jasper I -"

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress appeared out of this air, holding a pad and pencil. Neither of us had even looked at our menu's, what made her think we would be ready?

"Yeah i'll have some pancakes, with hash, bacon, and eggs, with a glass of orange juice" Jasper answered nicely handing the women his menu

"I'll have the french toast, with eggs, and sausage with some orange juice as well" huh.. guess we really didn't need the menu's.

I never did finish what i had started to say to Jasper, i wasn't even sure what i was going to saw in the first place. So we just sat in the quite before and after getting our food. Once we where both done Jasper left a tip and i payed at the front.

We got home in silence and where just starting for the front door when Jasper was once again the first to speak.

"Come on Edward, you cant be mad at me, I told you what i thought was right and it was your choice to follow it or not - "

I'm not quite sure why i snapped but i did and without any warning i spun on my heel and planted my fist in Jaspers right eye. My good friend stumbled back and fell right on his ass.

I looked at my fist and then to Jasper who jumped on his feet and was heading back to the house without a word.

He had just opened the door when i caught up.

"Jasper, wait.. i.. I'm sorry, i didn't mean to." I followed Jasper from the hall into the living room, i was sure i hit him hard enough that he would already have greenish black forming around his eye.

"Jazz?" Alice who had made her way to the couch was now sitting up rubbing her sleep filled eyes, we hadn't been gone too long which means she had just gone to sleep recently.

"Its fine Alice go back to sleep" Jasper stopped next to the couch to give Alice a kiss on the head, he was talking threw clenched teeth which made 'its fine' sounds like a lie.

Jasper was going to be mad at me for a while,

"Edward.." my ears perked up to the voice that called my name. i looked up to the stairs quickly to find Bella standing in her pajama's, her eyes looked heavy and blood shot and her voice wasn't as strong as it usually is.

"Edward, we need to talk. ..please." My heart tightened at the sound of her voice, she was pleading with me to speak to her, she was actually afraid that i would turn away and not let her try and explain things. does she really think that little of me? I sighed and nodded, we did need to talk that was true. I wasn't quite sure what else to say in the moment so i just started walking, outside would be the best place to talk, less people to interrupt us.

After we got outside i sat in the first lawn chair i could find, when i turned to watch Bella i nearly jumped back to my feet, she limped slowly to a chair across from me and sat down carefully. When did she hurt herself?

"What happen? i don't remember you limping last night?" Had she been? maybe she had gotten hurt last night and was limping around, had i mistaken her wobbly feet? no i would have noticed if she was limping, right?

"no its fine, i just fell off the roof this morning." wait... she fell off the roof? what was she doing up there? when did she get up there, why wasn't she sleeping? there where quite a few questions i had that i wanted answered but they would have to wait, Bella must have realized what i was thinking about and decided it wasn't important for the moment,

"Edward I'm sorry... i know I'm an idiot. i always have been and i wanted to profusely appologize about last night, i honestly don't know what was wrong with me. i was just so frustrated with mom and the fire and thinking it was all my fault that i just needed to get away, i didn't realize i was gone for so long or that i drank that much. i never meant to worry you, and that waiter dude meant nothing to me! i don't even know who he is, was, whatever. i just wanted to appologize for being such a terrible person, and if you don't want to marry my anymore i can perfectly understand i mean i wouldn't want to be with me either, I'm just such an.. oh god why am i so rediculously, clumsily, brain dead..."

It was the second time in one day that i felt like i had been kicked in the head. Bella was rambling about complete nonsense, brain dead? idiot, not wanting to marry her? she couldn't possibly believe these things.

I watched in disbelief as the women i loved started crying, hating herself for making me worry.

"Bella please stop, thats rediculous, i will always love you. i don't not want to be with you because you stayed out all night and worried me, Bella i just want to know what was going threw your head when you ran off, why couldn't i be with you. don't you trust me? Please don't cry"

I grabbed onto Bella's arm and gently pulled her onto my lap, she quickly curled up and gripped onto the front of my shirt.

"I'm so sorry Edward, i didn't mean to run off, i just felt so over welmed and i was afraid that you where blaming me for the fire and, mom was going on about the wedding and kids, I love you i love you so much but kids i cant handle kids not right now, I'm sorry, i just ..i." Bella was crying hard now, I'm sure her head must be hurting like hell right now, seeing as how drunk she was this morning.

But even with her crying in my arms, it was hard to hide a small chuckle, it didn't go unnoticed. Bella looked up at me with tear streaked cheeks, a confused look on her wet face.

"Bella, i love you so much. I don't care if you don't want kids right now, quite honestly i don't think im ready either, and i would be mad at you for being clumsy even if you do get people soaked or singed in the process. Besides, i think your mom was in need of a new haircut anyway." I tried out one of my famous 'dazzling' smiles, and hit the jackpot, Bella smiled back.

I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, she tasted so sweet yet salty at the same time, i didn't want to stop. but if i didn't stop soon my body would start reacting to her tender touches, and now was not the time.

I pulled back and looked into her big chocolate brown eyes, "I love you Isabella Swan, don't ever forget that. Now real quick, do you have any idea what everyone has been gossiping about?"

Bella whipped a few tears from her face and gingerly shook her head "nope, no idea"

"Oh well, we'll find out someday" Bella smiled again, and nuzzled into my chest. her petite body fit perfectly against mine, it was like i was in heaven. How was it possible that only minutes ago i was angry with this women? what kind of fool am I?.

Bella took a deep breath and ran her hand across my chest.

Simple Edward, Your _her_ fool.

* * *

**Ok so waht do you think? Edward to sappy? so who's curious about this gossiping thing eeh? get your imagination going any? :)**


	12. Grapevine

**OK so heres another chapter. there is something that i want to fix, in the last chapter i put **

**"Jasper and Rose where now the ones huddling in a corner having a serious conversation" well i just wanted to change that and say it should say Emmett and Rose. soo yeah. im going to fix it in the chapter itsself but i just wanted you to know what oart was changed if anything comes up.**

**a/n Also this chapter isnt very long but i thought it might be funny to let in you on the actual cause of some problems. lol Now i dont know if it made much sense but the first quote in this chapter is a screw up of what Bella says in her pov. its like the only sentence that is written down in quotes in her diary. and this is where it comes in to play. so please enjoy!!**

**-F!kle**

* * *

A(POV)

"Angela, i think I'm pregnant i have to marry the guy thats the father but i don't want to deal with this. i know that's my situation and with Renee pushing everything and not really having a say, a kid feels like a trap, i mean i love Edward but i cant really marry him right now. even without this stress."

Could it be? no never. If Bella was pregnant she would have told me, right? i am one of her best friends...

After a little drama at the table at BadaBoom!, a nice Italian restaurant Bella excused herself to the bathroom, she was upset, that was obvious. So after I realized Edward wasn't going to go see what was wrong i decided it was my duty to go get my best friend and play 'shoulder to cry on' if needed. What i found instead was what sounded like a situation that would be in a day time soap or something.

Just as i had been turning the corner to come to the bathroom i saw Angela walking up to the door, she must have noticed Bella go in and wanted to surprise her. Angela had called up a few days ago to try and congratulate Bella on her engagement to Edward. Renee had gotten a hold of her and informed her of the engagement. while not knowing what Bella wanted me to say to anyone about the whole thing i just asked Ang to come to Phoenix, mostly to be a surprise for Bella but also I'm sure Bella would like to explain things to her friend.

Altho i am curious as to how that conversation is going to go, "Hey Ang, oh yeah everyone thought i was going to marry Edward but i wasn't really, except now I am, so its good your here!" now that i would want to hear.

I approached the door quietly, i would normally just walk in, i mean it is a public bathroom, but something inside told me to just listen. So I did, and what i heard definitely unnerved me.

After Bella's confession to Angela their talked turned to other matters, their voices where hardly audible comming from behind the door but i was posotive i had heard what Bella said correctly. In a stunned state i started walking back to our table. I was just about to reach the table when a cloud of smoke hit me right in the face. I tried swatting it away but all it did was leave shapes in the air. Fianlly i spotted the smoke source and was appauled.

Their was a lit cigarett sitting in an ashtray on the edge of a table next to the wall. What inconsiderate fool would be smoking in a resturaunt? and what idiot had an ashtray? I was posotive when we first arrived we asked for a non-smoking area.

I didnt have time for this! I pushed the ashtray back against the wall, trying to get the smoke as far away from our dining table as i could. The ashtray was placed a few feet away from a wall tapestry that was quite lovely, far enough away that im sure it wouldnt cause any problems, except make it smell like tobaco.

Once the smoke was safley blowing in a different direction I headed strait for my seat next to Jasper.

Jasper was sitting in the same place talking to Edward when i sat down and pulled him from his conversation.

"Jasper we need to talk! I just went to go see if Bella was alright and i heard the worst thing! Bella is having second thoughts about marrying Edward because she's pregnant and feels pressured into it! this isn't good, i don't know what we should do, should we tell Edward? should i talk to Bella about it?"

Jasper realizing the depth of this situation was at full attention. "No we shouldn't tell Edward, you know how he gets, he'll feel extremely protective and probably do something a little over board, we need to step lightly with this. tell me exactly what you heard"

Thank goodness i had Jasper! after i heard Bella's little talk with Angela my head was trying to analyze everything at once, what should i do, what should i say, how is someone going to react if i mention something about this.

My mind started jumping to different conclusions seeing how each dicision would play out and what would happen. The only one that seemed to make since to me and come out with the least amount of damage done was to tell Jasper of what i heard and go from there.

Just telling him caused my mind to feel a bit more at ease, even just being next to him made my whole self calm down. I placed a hand on my stomach and leaned close to Jaspers ear and began telling him everything that happen, how i saw Angela go in the bathroom, how i listened at the door, and what i heard Bella say. he nodded and listened intently. A few times i had to lower my voice just incase Edward was trying to listen.

I was almost done telling Jasper of what i thought was going on when a man jumped on our table, throwing water at everyone. Rose screamed when she got soaked, Emmett.. well was just emmett. and Phil didn't really seem to notice.

I on the other hand wasn't happy at all about getting my new dress wet.

The man that jumped out table got up as quickly as he could and began to appologize, from the look of his outfit he was a waiter. it wasn't till he turned to glare at someone did i realize Bella was hanging onto a wall ornament. she must have been the one to knock down the waiter.

I looked back down to wipe some water off of my dress when i heard people start yelling. What now.

When i looked back up my eyes went right to Bella, and the Burning cloth in her hand. Bella jumped back and into Angel who was stunned into immobility.

I watched the fire for a second before i realized what it was burning. The tapestry! the one i set the ashtray next to.

"ooh boy.."

Edward was at Bella's side in a second and the rest of us where on our feet in two. But thats when tragedy struck.

The waiter who had doused us with water now pulled down the burning cloth in hopes of saving the wall and the restaurant. what he got instead was lighting poor Renee on fire.

Renee yelled and jumped around, trying to get the flammable material off of her. She nearly had the fire away from her until Emmett decided to try and help put out the flames. In an attempt to fight the fire he threw a glass of liquid at Renee who's head caught fire with the help of her hair spray and the brandy that unknowing Emmett just soaked her with.

Things were getting out of hand. The boys helped to pull the clothe from Renee who then fell back onto a table of water, her hair was put out, but the tapestry fire wasn't nearly over.

I ran over to the other side of the table and started stomping on the clothe in the hopes of putting out the fire, and i was doing good until it jumped onto my shoe. I started wiggling my foot to try and stop the fire. The flame on my foot burned the strap of my shoe before falling off and landing on the nearest thing... which happen to be a table clothe.

"SHIT!" of course no one heard my exclamation, and no one even seemed to realize that i existed at that moment.

Quickly i moved back to my previous spot on the other side of the table, it was furthest from the smoke so i wouldn't inhale too much, and it was also furthest away from the fire so in which case i wouldn't set anything else alight.

Jasper, seeming to remember his pregnant wife was in a now nearly burning building agreed with Phil's decision to get the hell out of here. I willingly followed my husband out of my first arsening. Interestingly enough, i don't think anyone knew that i was the one to start the fire. Actually im pretty sure they where blaming Bella.. I would have to clear that up in a bit.

After we got outside we crossed the street and waited for the fire trucks. Renee was quite frantic, still thinking that she was on fire, or afraid she would combust at any moment. she didn't look like she had any actual burns, her skin was red in some places like around her neck and shoulders but other than that the only damage that was done was to her hair.

What at one point use to be medium length hair was now super short and singed. From what Bella had informed me about her mother was that she was extrememly picky about her hair, she would probably go into shock when she sees what happen to it.

When the ambulance came and checked out Renee they confirmed my suspicions, Renee didn't sustain any burns, which they thought was a miracle, but would be needing a serious hiar cut to clean out all the burned an singed hairs.

"Don't worry sweetie, im really good at cutting hair. when im done you'll love it so much you wont even care how it got short just that it looks great!" I wrapped an arm around Renee and tried my best to be supportive but i could tell no matter what i said or did she wasn't going to be happy with her hair. not until it grew out and went back to how she had it.

I was so busy with Renee that I hadn't even noticed Bella leaving, I wouldn't have even noticed it at all if Jasper hadn't left my side. when i looked up to see what he was doing i watched as he stopped Edward by grabbing his arm and let Bella go walking down the street, by herself.

When Jasper looked back to me i gave him a questioning look, he just shrugged and gave me those "We'll talk about it later" eyes. I nodded and turned my attention back to Renee.

--page_break--_

We had been back at the house now for a couple hours. I cut Renee's hair to prefection but she was still devastated that she lost her long locks in just a matter or seconds. she cried that she 'didn't get to say goodbye' i couldn't help but quietly giggle at that.

I heard what i thought was Bella getting home from being out all the rest of the night was was surprised when i peeked out of the room and saw her walking unevenly to her room before she slammer her door closed.

A short while later I was done with Renee's hair and deiced i was exausted, i changed into a pair of pajama's and went over to the couch that now had a snoozing rose sprawled across it.

With much care a flopped Roses leg over to the side and scootched in on the opposite side of the couch from her. I curled up into a small ball and fell right to sleep.

What felt like only seconds of good sleep was interrupted with the banging of doors and loud voices.

"Jasper, wait.. i.. I'm sorry, i didn't mean to." it sounded like Edward. It took all of my remaining strength to force myself to sit up rather than just go back to sleep, I yawned and tried rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Jazz?" I looked up at Jasper to not only find him looking rather.. how should i say this?... pissed off. and there was a dark circle under one of his eyes like someone had punched him.

"Its fine Alice go back to sleep" now i could tell something was up. Jasper hardly ever talked through clenched teeth, and the kiss he gave my head was more like a way to keep himself busy so he didn't hit something. he was trying to calm down.

I grabbed onto Jaspers hand so that he wouldn't try and run off to another room without me. Luckily Bella had come down the stairs and was stealing Edward away to the backyard.

Once they where outside I pushed Jasper into the recliner and climbed into his lap.

"Now come on Jazz, tell me what happen, why do you have a black eye? whats going on between you and Edward and what happen last night with Bella?"

Jasper sighed and started into answering my questions.

"Bella was drinking!? oh geez, I wonder what she's telling Edward right now.. what if thats what she meant when she said she didn't want to deal with this! what if Bella is pregnant and decided to get an abortion without telling Edward!?"

Either i was just extremely tired or else this all was starting to make perfect since, Bella had been acting a little strange lately, specially last night. But the Bella i know would never do something as terrible as getting an abortion and she would never keep anything that important from Edward, unless she was feeling scared of what he might think.. oh Bella...

"im not sure, maybe. But i don't think Bella is that type of person. but i could be wrong. You should have a talk with her. sometime soon"

Just as Jasper finished Emmett walked back into the room.

"so you think their making up?" My eyes met Jaspers and we both shrugged. Emmett mumbled something and disappeared back into another room.

"Oh, just so you know, i told Emmett what you told me. I figured i should let him know in case we have to have a talk with Edward or something" I nodded, I didn't actually think it was too wise to tell Emmett but i was going to tell Rose first chance i got so i guess it doesn't really matter.

I curled up into Jaspers lap, breathing deep his alluring scent and faded into another peaceful sleep, in his arms, feeling him rub little circles on my arm. This is where I always wanted to be.

* * *

**Ok im sorry is Alice seemed a bit ooc in this but i did the best i could. im going to put a pic up of renee's hair. **

**Also. i have to say, dont you just love a grapevine? i mean what do you think Jasper heard Alice say? and what do you think he told Emmett? and how will Emmett phrase it to Rose?... hhhmmm... lol. please REVIEW!! **


	13. Face to Face

**OK next chapter!! wohooo!! its prety short, and its Jaspers POV. im not use to doing Jazz so i think this kinda came out odd. He seems very sarcastic in this chapter, so i hope you dont mind. haha but i did have fun with this one. please tell me what you think!**

-F!KLE

* * *

**JASPER(POV)**

Talk about crapiest night ever!! Not only did my wife become Mrs. Blushing Beauty to our waiter, but the restaurant we where at caught fire, and Bella ran off to some bar to get waisted. Renee now has super short hair, due to a vicious burning piece of clothe that seemed to have a mind of its own, Alice could possibly have in hailed an unhealthy amount of smoke, and Edward just recently punched me in the face. Yet here I sit, relaxing on the couch with my very own smokey lunged, waiter blushing, pregnant wife curled up in my lap snoozing away.

Things could be worse, not too much, but worse.

Alice shifted some in my lap, she nuzzled against my chest and sighed in content. I began stroking her hair while trying to digest everything that had happened in the last few hours.

We weren't at the restaurant for more than 20 minutes when Alice came running back from the bathroom, she pulled me from my conversation with Edward and quickly whispered in my ear.

"Jasper we need to talk! I just went to go see if Bella was al right and i heard the worst thing! Bella is having second thoughts about marrying Edward because she's pregnant and feels pressured into it! this isn't good, i don't know what we should do, should we tell Edward? should i talk to Bella about it?"

When Alice first told me that bit of information I wasn't quite sure what to do, she sounded so frantic and unsure that I knew first thing I had to try was to calm her down, I told her what I thought and then asked for her to explain things from the beginning. She began her story much calmer, but lowered her voice a great deal, it was beginning to get hard for me to hear what she was saying. But I'm pretty sure i understood everything.

"On my way to the bathroom I heard Bella talking to someone, She was saying that she was pregnant and wanted to marry Edward but he wasn't the father and she was starting to have second thoughts about the wedding, Renee is pushing for her to marry quickly but she is feeling really stressed"

Alice's voice picked up to a quick jibber by the time she reached the end, her words where coming out so quiet and fast that her breath was tickling my ear.

My mind was still trying to process what she meant. Had i really heard her right? Of course I did, i had great hearing, and by the way Alice has been acting it must all be true. Even Bella has been acting odd. But by the sound of things Edward isn't the father of Bella's child, if thats so then who is?

Not too long ago I sat Emmett down and explained to him what was going on, if at any point we needed to sit Edward down to talk with him about the situation I think it would be best if Emmett was in on it. He may be a big kid sometimes but when times became serious you could always count on him.

While talking with Emmett about Bella and her situation I brought up the fact that the only other person I could think of who would be the father would have to be Bella's ex. I hadn't ever heard too much about him except that Alice and Rose never liked or approved of him.

Bella had spent her last 2 years of college in Philadelphia, during her stay she met up with an old friend and they started hanging out and whatnot. After about a year of dating the guy proposed and Bella agreed, something happened that Alice has yet to explain to me, claiming they are private matters that should only be publicly released by Bella when and if she ever feels the need to inform us. Well the wedding got canceled and the Guy left a very heart broken Bella who made her way back home and into the awaiting arms of her two dearest girlfriends who insisted on sending her off on a date with a new guy every weekend. Until Edward came back into our lives and "Swept her off her feet", as Rose always puts it.

Well not too long ago Alice came home quite angry, I being the unsuspecting husband had the nerve to ask what was wrong. In return I not only got my head bit off but my dearest little wife, ripped out my spinal cord and slapped me with it. From what I was able to pick out between the ranting and various, and I mean sailor blushingly various, amounts of swear words, was that this so claimed 'Ex' called Bella up the prior night and had the gall to want to meet her somewhere and talk.

Alice quite obviously, didn't think this was such a good idea. But going against her friends best wishes Bella met with the guy anyway.

I was never informed on how the meeting went nor was I involved in any more talk about the guy, quite honestly I don't know what I did wrong but somehow I managed to prove myself un trustworthy or just unworthy of knowing. But I digress.

While talking with Emmett I found that he also knew about this 'ex', but he like me didn't really know anything, supposably we knew the guy but the name that Alice had giving me a while back didn't sound familiar, now i cant even remember the dudes name. Then again neither could Emmett.

**--break--**

I'm not quite sure how long it had been since I closed my eyes, but now that I was awake I could see that Alice was no longer curled up in my lap and there was some guy's face just inches from mine.

"So you are alive." The guy looked not too much younger than me, but still had a very boyish appearance about him, which made him seem very familiar

"Yes I am. Now could you please remove yourself from my personal space, I'm not exactly homo-phobic but having another guy inches from my face isn't exactly comfortable..." I raised a brow to the kid who stood up completely and took a step back.

From that distance it became much easier to recognize the guy. Sandy hair, childlike stature, friendly smile, an obvious poser... yep that was him al right.

"Mike Newton?..." With a blindingly bright smile Mike nodded and stashed his hands in his pockets. Someone was a bit obsessed with those whitening strips i think.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remember me Jazz" I cringed and stood up from the couch, there was no way I was going to let this kid go around calling me 'Jaz'z that nickname was reserved for close friends or bedroom talk with Alice.

"Uuum, yeah, its Jasper, in case you forgot. and yeah I remember you... you kinda always followed Bella around." I was a good 3 feet taller than Mike and altho I'm sure most people would be intimidated by that, my calm and casual interaction seemed to put him at ease.

"Yeah sorry, Jasper, uumm. yeah I was kinda good friends with Bella... sssoooo... I hear you and Alice are married, and expecting! congratulations!!" Well at least he wasn't calling me Jaz anymore.

"That we are, speaking of Alice where is she? actually, where is everyone? " Now that I listened, the house was very quiet. I walked past Mike and peeked into the kitchen. Even Phil had abandoned his post by the refrigerator, there must be something big going on.

"Oh there all down the street. Here, it looks like Alice left you a note" Mike picked up a piece of paper from the coffee table and handed it to me, sure enough there was Alices delicate handwriting scrawled across the paper in blue pen.

_Jasper -_

_A bunch of Bella's family stopped by and everyone decided we would have a BBQ at the park just down the road, you looked so peaceful i didnt want to wake you. _

_At first, and then i spent 5 minutes trying to get you to wake up but you wouldnt. Sorry to leave you but I guess you needed your sleep. _

_Hope to see you soon, _

_P.S_

_When you go out the front door go left. walk untill you hit the 4 way and take another left, after about 2 blocks you'll see the park, you cant miss it. _

_But if you do, call me, I have my cell with me. Big hugs and kisses!! love you jazzie!!._

_-Alice_

"How long ago did everyone leave?" when i looked up I didn't see Mike. But that was probably because he was standing behind me.

"Well I came over just before they headed to the park and that was about a half hour ago. I never realized how much family Bella has. I also never realized how nice Alice's hand writing is"

I turned around and once again Mike was only inches from me, he had been reading over my shoulder, but now his nose was practically touching my chest. I took a few steps back before folding up Alices note and sticking it in my pocket.

"So, uum Mike.. How about we head back to the park, where everyone else is at." Usually I could read peoples emotions quite easily, and what i was getting from Mike right now, the way he kept getting really close to me, and the look that would flash through his eyes, well it was starting to make me nervous. We needed to get around a group of people.

"Sure, I'll lead the way"

After grabbing a couple boxes of soda's Mike headed out the front door, I was right behind him. Hopefully we wouldn't have to talk too much on the way there.

**--**

**What did you think?**


End file.
